On ne triche pas avec soi-même
by Lydia Shilder
Summary: 10 ans. D'attente et d'amour. Mais ce monde qui a vu naître leur passion a été corrompu par Aizen Sôsuke. Son but ? Créer une armée de guerriers invincibles et régner sur tous. Mais, si la rébellion était en marche ? Personnages légèrement OOC pour un Ichigo ravageur et un Grimmjow...toujours électrique ! Venez tester !
1. Chapter 1 : Sous la neige

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo et non à moi, hélas...T_T**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Grimmjow**

**Résumé : Un soir, après une violente dispute et une séparation, Grimmjow va se réfugier sous la neige, dehors. Il va alors faire une rencontre d'il y a 10 ans.**

**Warning : présence de baiser langoureux...*Q***

-On ne triche pas avec soi-même...-

* * *

- Putain, j'en ai ma claque de ce bordel !

- Alors tu n'as qu'à partir si t'es si peu heureux ! hurla l'autre dans un accès de rage.

- Très bien ! rétorqua-t-il, c'est ce que je vais faire, tiens !

- Très bien ! N'oublie jamais que tu n'es rien ! Je suis le seul et unique à pouvoir te donner ce que tu souhaites ! Grâce à moi et seulement à moi, tu t'es élevé !

L'interpelé poussa un grondement de fauve chassé, traqué, blessé et décida de laisser son compagnon se débrouiller avec sa rancune et sa fureur. Il attrapa donc son manteau d'un geste colérique et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il cracha un souffle rauque et saccadé dans l'air hivernal alors que quelques timides flocons se posaient sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux et s'engouffraient dans le col ouvert de sa veste. Il faisait froid. C'était comme une sorte de brûlure innocente et hésitante sur sa peau. Comme un premier baiser. Son souffle forma un petit nuage dans l'air glacé et il décida de faire quelques pas. Avec un peu de chance, ça le calmerait...

Le bruit de la douce et fine couche de neige craquant sous ses pieds le calma petit à petit, apportant une certaine limpidité à son esprit. Une lucidité dont il ne pensait plus pouvoir faire preuve. Il repensa à tous ses problèmes, tout de ce qu'il endurait au quotidien : et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rester chaque jour de plus sous son joug ? A lui cirer les bottes, à lui offrir son corps et son âme sur un plateau ? Et qu'en faisait-il en retour de son esprit, de ses volontés ? Il prenait un malin plaisir à les briser, à les soumettre à sa force, à les dominer et à en faire ses esclaves ! Il descendit l'escalier menant à leur...à _son_ appartement (même si le terme _dévaler_ serait plus approprié) et prit la direction du square. Si, celui où jouaient les gosses pendant que leurs mères papotaient avec les voisins et où les jeunes venaient pour se rencontrer, le soir, vers les 21 heures. Mais à 2h30 du matin, il n'était pas sûr de trouver quelqu'un. Parfait ! C'était justemet ce qu'il voulait ! Etre et rester seul sans maître qui l'asservisse.

Un autre flocon s'engouffra dans son col et cette fois, il le sentit traverser la légère couche de sa chemise elle aussi reboutonnée à la va-vite. Feulement de rage. Encore un qui semble prédire une mort certaine à son "tortionnaire" si l'on puit dire mais qui ne se fera pas. Il le sait à force : il ne le tuera pas. Peut-être jamais. Il en est purement incapable. Pour le moment...Pousser des gueulantes et injurier : il sait faire mais frapper sans raison, être cruel, il n'y arrive plus. Plus en tout cas, depuis qu'une certaine personne a fait le ménage dans sa tête en lui soufflant au creux de l'oreille quelques mots simples mais tellement porteurs d'un grand sens. Cette nuit, à la lueur des lampadaires, enfin assis sur l'un des bancs du parc, il veut les répéter encore. Peut-être que ça lui donnera enfin assez de force pour avancer dans ce monde pourri (du moins est-ce la seule facette qu'il lui offre...) :

- _On est comme on est. On ne triche pas avec soi-même. _Ouais, murmura-t-il, elle était de lui celle-là. Il en avait une autre aussi qu'il arrêtait pas de répéter comme une prière...

Ouais. Une autre citation qu'il avait lue soi-disant et qu'il gardait, griffonée sur un bout de papier, dans la poche de son jean, toujours collée à son corps.

- Pour les moments durs ! avait-il scandé avec un de ses sourires angéliques et francs qui font chiâler les démons.

Le bleuté s'attrapa la tête entre ses mains.

- Ouais. La fameuse qui quittait jamais sa tête...Ah ! _Je reste au bord de moi-même car au_ centre,_ il fait trop sombre. _Ouais, c'était de...putain ! C'était un mec qui...Anthony...Non ! Euh...Antoine ou...Ouais, Antoine ! Antoine Blondin, j'crois...Un d'ses gars qui réfléchissent au point de plus savoir ou ranger leurs chaussettes !

Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il contempla la neige d'une blancheur immaculée sous lui. Elle, elle ne pouvait être souillée. Elle resterait blanche et immaculée. Et si elle venait à devenir boueuse par la faute des hommes, elle disparaîtrait pour retombrer, un jour, à nouveau du ciel, à nouveau superbe, sans taches quelqueconques, sans saletés. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow aurait aimé qu'on lui offre cette proposition ! La possibilité de se "recycler" et de pouvoir effacer chaque chose terrible qu'il avait fait...Chaque chose qu'on lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était qu'un constat. Pas une plainte ou un gémissement de douleur. Juste pour faire le point.

Le seul qui avait su le garder, le préserver un temps soit peu de cette folie, de ce gouffre par lequel il se sentait attiré,le bleuté lui avait craché au visage. Cela faisait 10 ans maintenant qu'il ruminait sa culpabilité et qu'il tentait de s'en débarasser : en vain. 10 ans qu'il était à nouveau seul face aux éléments. Debout dans le grand vent, les bourrasques lui giflant elles aussi le visage, comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raion de s'en vouloir. Cet homme qui n'avait cherché qu'à l'aider, à l'aimer, qui avait donné sa confiance en étant persuadé de son bon investissement : il avait été déçu. Encore et encore. Et par le même.

- Par moi...grogna-t-il. Toujours et encore par moi, P'TAIN !

Il se mit à hurler sa détresse, se tenant la tête. Il avait été grand, il avait été fort. Aujourd'hui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une victime décomposée.

- Il n'y en a qu'un qui puisse m'aider.

Or, voilà, seul petit problème, il semblerait que ce fameux "quelqu'un", il l'ai injurié, trahi et abandonné. Comment se faire pardonner et comment pouvoir accéder à son...

- Attends une minute...murmura-t-il. Je suis en train de vouloir lui présenter des excuses ?! Moi ?! Faire des excuses à...!

Il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment tombé au ras des pâquerettes. Peut-être même au sous-sol ! Le Grand Grimmjow, toujours fier et orgueilleux avait accepté de demander pardon ?! Il ne neigeait plus. Il n'y avait plus que le vent gelé dans les saules pleureurs. La bise se faufila dans son manteau et monta comme un tourbillon dans ses cheveux. Elle le revigora. Il ne serait plus jamais faible. Il lui avait promis. A lui, mais aussi à d'autres. Il ne serait plus jamais le maillon proche de la rupture. Il refusait d'être à nouveau un boulet. Il serait fort. Pour sa famille. Pour les autres...Mais surtout, pour lui...Pour...

- Ichigo...susurra-t-il en expirant un nuage.

Sa tête se baissa.

- Quoi ?

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et ouvrir de grands yeux.

Ce timbre. Ce son chaud et chaleureux. Ce rayon de soleil qui perçait la froideur hibernale, qui réchauffait son coeur. Cette voix qu'il n'avait entendu depuis 10 ans semblait être restée figée dans la jeunesse. Aucune ocillation. Aucune nouvelle vibration. La même que celle qui soufflait à son oreille. Il était tellement jeune à cette époque. Il lui semblait avoir, tout d'un coup, avoir vieilli de plusieurs dizaine d'années. Comme si ce son n'était qu'un doux et lointain souvenir du passé.

Il se retourna. Un très beau jeune homme qu'on aurait pu facilement qualifié d'éphèbe l'observait derrière le banc, le regard intrigué. Grimmjow bafouilla un son inaudible qui mourut dans sa gorge. L'autre ne paraissait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il réitéra sa question d'une autre manière :

- Je...Votre voix me rappelle quelqu'un. Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?

Une boule semblait être nouée dans la gorge de son interlocuteur. Comme s'il était soufflé par l'émotion.

Le bleuté se souvint alors d'un détail alors qu'il essayait en vain de parler à nouveau. Il rabaissa encore la tête et ferma les yeux. Le "Ichigo" qu'il avait connu ressemblait beaucoup à celui-là mais quand ils s'étaient quit...enfin...quand Grimmjow était parti, Ichigo perdait la vue depuis déjà longtemps et était presque totalement aveugle.

Mais l'homme en face de lui répliqua, déterminé :

- S'il vous plaît, ne baissez pas la tête quand je vous parle ! Votre...Votre couleur de cheveux me rappelle comme un éclat et vous...enfin, vous devez me dire qui vous êtes !

Grimmjow releva le visage, interloqué. Il ressemblait en tout point à Kurosaki. Cependant, ses traits avaient mûris, il avait encore grandi, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés. Ils étaient toujours de cet orange incroyable et aussi chaud et réconfortant qu'un petit soleil dans la nuit. Ses yeux étaient toujours ambrés, d'un marron loin d'être commun à tout autre. Mais son regard avait changé. Une grande maturité s'y lisait, comme une évolution dans le sens positif d'une façon exponentielle.

- Que...commença-t-il.

Mais "Ichigo" déclara :

- Je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler tout seul et...et je me suis approché pour écouter, croyant que...que j'entendais des voix. Mais à cette heure-là de la nuit, je...je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un...Et puis...je l'ai entendu. Les 2 phrases qui ont toujours guidées mon existence et qui...Et...Et d'abord, comment vous les savez ? Toutes les deux en même temps je veux dire, je...Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

Le bleuté sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement et ne put que constater que c'était vraiment lui. C'était lui. Il était là, dans ce parc, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec lui et tout ce qu'il désirait ne se résumait plus qu'à lui dire combien il regrettait, combien il l'aim...Non. Il était décidèment beaucoup trop fier pour ça. Il se leva et planta son regard dans le sien avant de murmurer :

- Grimmjow...sur un ton inaudible.

L'autre se pencha, interloqué par la détresse que semblait afficher ce type.

- Je n'entends pas. Parlez plus fort.

- Grimmjow. Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Le roux s'arrêta, écarquilla les yeux. Le bleuté remarqua qu'ils n'avaient plus l'air aussi _vitreux _qu'avant. Oui, ses prunelles semblaient avoir repris vie. Un nouvel éclat les faisait briller. Ichigo, car Grimmjow savait que c'était lui, eut un moment de blanc. Puis, fit le tour du banc, serrant les poings. Grimmjow ferma les paupières. Après tout, cette droite, il l'avait amplement mérité. Pas de doute possible. Le coup lui déchira la mâchoire avec une grande violence qui l'envoya tituber sur deux ou trois mètres. En face de lui, le superbe jeune homme était haletant. Il y eut un silence. Le bleuté resta figé, essuyant le filet de sang au coin de sa bouche. Puis, un "ploc" silencieux vint rompre le vide. La face du roux était maintenant striée de larmes muettes.

Et sans prévenir, il se rua à nouveau sur cet homme qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui mais aussi celui de le faire craquer et de le remettre contamment en cause. Malgré lui. Et il détestait ça. Grimmjow se résigna au prochain coup qui allait sûrement arriver. Sa soirée avait commencé avec une dispute qui avait fini sur une séparation sûrement définitive : il s'était résigné à bien d'autres choses pourries. Or, ce ne fut pas un poing sur sa joue qui s'abattit mais des lèvres pulpeuses et délicieuses sur sa bouche.

D'abord surpris, il sentit ensuite un merveilleux sentiment monter en lui et le consummer comme un feu dévorant. Tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé il y avait de cela 10 ans, maintenant, cela lui revenait en plein visage comme une évidence. Sa place avait toujours été à ses côtés.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre au baiser, lui laisser le temps de le redécouvrir, d'explorer à nouveau sa bouche sucrée, cette source à laquelle s'abreuver était un délice parmi les simples plaisirs. Ichigo planta ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure, geste qu'il adorait faire _à l'époque. _Quand ils n'étaient encore qu'un. Fourrageant dans le flot bleu, lui envoyant des décharges dans toute l'anatomie, le faisant gémir de bonheur, Ichigo l'amenait à un point de rupture, à son paroxysme. Les mains du bleuté se posèrent alors sur ses hanches, plaquant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre en une étreinte violente et sulfureuse. Sûrement la sauvagerie des retrouvailles. Leurs langues dans un tango endiablé continuaient à leur faire tourner la tête. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans ce brasier incandescent. Grimmjow ressentit tout d'Ichigo. La tristesse, les remords, la joie qui l'illuminait, la colère et...la peur.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres en se lovant contre ce corps musclé, ce torse de dieu grec. Plus jamais te perdre...

La déclaration enflamma le bleuté qui planta son regard bleu électrique dans celui de son partenaire, les hypnotisant. Les mots devenaient inutiles. Juste la proximité de leurs corps, leurs souffles se mêlant toujours plus étroitement et cette envie de se reconquérir le plus rapidement possible. Grimmjow happa de nouveau ses lèvres rosies par leur précédent échange, désirant lui montrer la force de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, la puissance de ses sentiments. Il passa ses deux mains, grandes, chaudes et puissantes sous la veste, puis sous le tee-shirt avant d'effleurer ses flancs de façon fébrile, traçant un chemin de chair de poule. L'excitation monta en leurs corps, plus dévastatrice que toute autre chose. Ichigo cassa le baiser, à bout de souffle et replaça sa veste et son tee-shirt.

- Je...Non.

- Oui. On a des choses à se dire, approuva Grimmjow.

- Tu...Viens chez moi. Il fait trop froid.

L'adorable rougeur qui naissait sur les pommettes du rouquin fit craquer le bleuté. Un sourire chaleureux qui était justement _made by Ichigo,_ il y avait fort longtemps maintenant naquit sur ses lèvres et il rabattit son col, reprenant toutefois son sérieux :

_-_ Je te suis. Oh ! Et euh...Ichi !

Le rouquin releva son magnifique regard d'ambre sur lui. Grimmjow attendit.

- Quoi ? demanda Ichigo.

- Juste que tu m'as manqué...

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura donc, soyez patient(e)s et je le dirais...ou pas (sourire sadique).**

**Pour rassurer ceux qui aime, il y aura un lemon sûr. Plusieurs, je ne sais pas...**

**Lecteurs = Nan mais oh ! Tu sais pas grand chose, hein !**

**Auteure = Ouais bah, désolée mais...vous ferez avec !**

**Une petite review siouplaîtmerci ! (oui, j'ai collé les deux mots exprès -_-"). A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jack Daniels

**Me voici de retour pour un second chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaîra. Je sais que l'histoire, jusqu'à présent, vous a paru quelque peu dépourvue de sens mais je vais bientôt éclairer votre lanterne ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura fournir les réponses nécessaires à vos questions. **

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...Bref, ne remuons pas le couteau dans la plaie !**

**Warning : Ô_ô Quel warning ? Y a pas encore de lemon donc je pense pas que je vais...AH ! Si si : il y aura un lemon ! (s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, ne voulan pas se prendre une balle dans la tête de la part de ses lecteurs adorés...) Petit lime toutefois pour la mise en bouche !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et review, siouplaît !**

-On ne triche pas avec soi-même...-

* * *

- Entre crétin ! Tu vas geler sur place !

Grimmjow écarquilla de grands étonnés alors que le rouquin poussait un grognement, lui tournait les talons et réitérait sa demande de façon charmante :

- J'tai dit de te grouiller ! Le chauffage, c'est pas gratos !

Le bleuté eut un moment de flottement puis passa enfin le seuil de la porte en la claquant derrière lui, ruminant déjà. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vue depuis des années, souffrant chacun de leurs côtés ( de ce qu'avait compris Grimmjow) et il se permettait de lui adresser la parole de cette manière ?!

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant tomber les quelques flocons qui n'avaient pas fondus, enleva son manteau qu'il jeta, en guise de protestation contre l'attitude d'Ichigo sur la commode du hall d'entrée avec un superbe et magnifique feulement de rage. Il était bien connu que Grimmjow n'était pas homme à se laisser traiter de la sorte mais du fait de ne pas s'être vus durant 10 longues années, il voulait faire preuve de bonne volonté et pour une fois, jeter sa fierté aux orties. Peut-être Ichigo était-il juste de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci et qu'il allait...

- Grimmjow ! Tu comptes rester combien de temps dans mon hall ?! Je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que je boive mon verre sur le paillasson !

Le bleuté en question sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser et une irrésistible petite voix doucerette murmurer à son oreille d'une voix plus que tentatrice :"Pars de cet appart, Grimm...Il ne veut apparemment pas de toi alors retourne-toi et va te saouler dans un bar, histoire d'oublier que tu l'as revu. Puis tu pourrais p'tête te...". Il chassa ses pensées et la petite voix avec un geste agacé de la main et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait pris Kurosaki, chemin menant sûrement à la cuisine. Il ne put sempêcher de remarquer que le logement d'Ichigo n'avait pour teinte qu'une couleur jaune très claire qu'on aurait facilement pu confondre avec du blanc et qui était complètement nu. Seul le mur du hall d'entrée possédait un miroir simple orné d'un cadre en bois. Une odeur de peinture fraîche s'insinua dans ses narines et lui donna fortement envie d'éternuer. L'appartement était récent...Il fronça les sourcils avant de découvrir un Ichigo, mains sur les hanches, l'observant :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- L'appart : tu l'as fait refaire récemment ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi, ça te pose problème ?

- N-Non ! bredouilla le bleuté en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Il ne connaissait pas cet Ichigo devant lui : froid, aussi dur et coupant qu'un silex. Dépourvu d'émotions... Il avait toujours connu un Ichigo souriant, chaleureux, même quand lui-même se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Et dieu : ils en avaient connu des situations dont ils avaient dûs lutter pour en réchapper ! Alors pourquoi ce recul, cette sorte de méfiance à son égard ? Ils s'aim...Il se coupa. Peut-être que c'était ça qui rebutait le roux. Il n'était plus...amoureux ? En même temps, quoi de plus normal après dix ans de séparation...Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce baiser dans le parc ? Pourquoi leur échange avait-il été si fort, si beau si ce type ne ressentait plus rien ? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre ! Ichigo dut remarquer son trouble car il poussa un long soupir avant de demander, toujours aussi peu aimable :

- Tu bois quoi ?

- Hein ? Euh...Whisky s'te plaît.

- J'ai du Jack Daniels si tu veux.

- Ouais : ça devrait l'faire...

Ichigo baissa le regard, crispa les poings. Il fallait qu'il parte...Il devait le faire décamper et au plus vite ! C'était juste...trop terrible. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il commettrait quelque chose d'aussi mauvais à l'encontre de Grimmjow, il aurait proclamé que cet homme était son étoile, sa muse et que jamais il ne pourrait lui infliger le moindre mal...Il l'aurait sûrement juré sur sa vie. Il se rendait alors compte qu'il n'aurait alors pas eu beaucoup de considération envers son existence...De plus, Grimmjow, toujours les yeux fixés sur lui, était tellement à sa merci, tellement peu conscient du danger qu'il represéntait qu'un poignard n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts dans son coeur.

Le bleuté parut inquiet et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Ichigo ? Est-ce que ça...

Par réflexe, le rouquin se dégagea violemment, ses deux orbes ambrées empreintes de colère. La main de Grimmjow resta suspendue quelques instants dans le vide, éberlués, autant l'un que l'autre. Il se rétracta, ramena son bras vers son corps, lui adressa un regard interloqué puis étira ses lèvres en un rictus dévoilant sa colère sourde. Ichigo bredouilla une suite de sons inconpréhensible pour justifier son geste mais de brèves onomatopées s'échappèrent seulement de sa gorge. Une boule lui noua la trachée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Grimmjow serra le poing, les yeux fermés, ne cachant pas son incompréhension et sa rage montante :

- Là, j'te suis plus...gronda-t-il. Tu m'embrasses, tu me déclares que tu ne veux plus jamais me perdre, tu m'emmènes dans ta piole et là tu me repousses, tu m'évites et tu me prends pour ton clebs...

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un seul coup, le foudroyant comme l'éclair. Ichigo eut la chair de poule. S'il avait oublié une seule chose sur Grimmjow (car toutes les autres étaient gravées dans sa mémoire, que ce soit le toucher, l'odorat...ou le peu de vue qu'il avait), c'était bien ce charisme, cette force d'esprit capable de briser ou de tordre selon sa volonté le plus rude des esprits.

- Tu veux en venir où, Ichigo ?! tonna-t-il.

Le rouquin était pétrifié. Il leva une main hésitante, la rabaissa, bredouilla mais échoua à former une phrase potable, décida d'avancer : chaque pas lui paraissait une marche dans un étang de boue et de vase. Il glissait, il s'empêtrait...et il n'atteignait pas son but.

Grimmjow en eut assez. Assez d'être pris pour un pigeon par touts ceux qu'il croisait. Assez que devant la personne qu'il aim...que devant une personne qui lui était chère il doive encore fermer sa gueule et rester poli et calme alors qu'il était encore rejeté, cassé. Il tourna les talons, un grondement sourd s'élevant dans sa cage thoracique et faisant vibrer son être. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Ichigo parvint enfin à développer ses pensées en un ordre suppliant :

- Attends, Grimmjow !

Il se précipita vers lui et sans trop réfléchir l'enserra dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos et fermant les yeux. Il colla son oreille à cette surface ferme et parvint à capter les battements de coeur surexcités du bleuté ainsi que son souffle saccadé, énervé au possible. Grimmjow se stoppa net puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Alors quoi à la fin ?! Je pars ou je reste ?!

- ...

- J'ai pas entendu !

- Reste ! Reste ! Je...Pardon...

La rage laissa place à la compassion, comme un adulte devant un enfant en pleurs, comme s'il se trouvait face à une chose tellement belle qu'il lui était impossible d'hausser le ton plus que ce volume-là. Il se sentirait coupable alors que la victime dans l'histoire : c'était lui ! Il se retourna, toujours dans les bras d'Ichigo qui releva la tête vers lui. De très peu. Ichigo avait vraiment grandi. Il état presque de la même taille que son partenaire maintenant, même si Grimmjow restait le plus grand. Le roux se contenta de plonger son visage dans le cou du bleuté, effleurant la peau de son souffle chaud et réconfortant. Quelques mèches vinrent effleurer le menton du plus haut, le chatouillant et provoquant d'irrévocables frissons dans tout son être, des pieds à la tête. Leurs corps se confondirent dans cette étreinte, ne formant plus qu'un, leurs deux esprits noyés dans la chaleur qu'émettait leurs deux anatomies. Les mains restèrent sages, les lèvres n'entrèrent pas en contact, juste la respiration plus ou moins calme de l'un et de l'autre sur leurs épidermes.

Grimmjow était perdu. Aux deux sens du terme. Autant mentalement que physiquement. Il s'égarait avec une joie nouvelle dans le parfum, la senteur d'Ichigo. Leur univers fut, pour l'espace de quelques secondes, une place commune connue d'eux seuls où ils évoluaient selon leurs désirs, selon leurs souhaits les plus profonds. Mais pourquoi Ichigo était-il si...étrange ? Il paraissait voiler à Grimmjow des choses qui semblaient trop importantes pour être ignorées.

Ce fut justement pour cette raison que le roux se détacha bientôt de l'étreinte, rouge comme une...fraise. Un éclair de lucidité venait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit embrumé d'un doux bonheur et ce n'était pas pour le satisfaire. Plus ils s'attacheraient à nouveau, plus cela serait dur. Il en était conscient. Il était totalement inutile de vouloir repeindre les ordres en rose ou de les transformer. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Ce qui attendait Grimmjow. Oui, vraiment _inutile_ de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou de jeter du sel dessus. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière...Beaucoup trop tard, hélas !

- Je...Je vais chercher la bouteille...

Et il disparut. Grimmjow prit le temps de revenir faiblement à la réalité, avec la lenteur d'une feuille qui se pose à terre. Se gratta la nuque en soupirant et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le salon. Muni d'un fauteuil, d'une télé écran plat et de deux meubles, un joli balcon donnait sur les lumières de la ville, plus en-dessous. La simplicité de la pièce donnait une impression de vide. Grimmjow avait rêvé se rendre un jour dans l'appartement d'Ichigo, de découvrir la décoration chaleureuse, la peintue chaude, les cadres avec les photos de sa famille mais...il semblait...il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien de cela. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était déçu. Au lieu d'une moquette agréable pour les pieds, donnant l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage, il n'y avait qu'un carrelage froid et d'une blancheur trop...blanche. C'était...

- Et voilà le Jack Daniels ! s'exclama Ichigo en apportant une bouteille authentique et deux verres de cristal d'un air triomphant.

Les pensées de Grimmjow s'envolèrent et il offrit à Ichigo un sourire reconnaissant (que très peu de personne connaisse...).

Après avoir servi son invité et s'être tous deux assis, un moment de silence les pongea tous les deux dans un véritable malaise. Grimmjow observait le liquide aux teintes orangées en le faisant tournoyer dans son verre et Ichigo se contentait d'observer ses mains qui se tordaient. Grimmjow décida alors de briser ce flottement qui ne faisait qu'accroître leur chance de nouvelle séparation, et ça, il n'en voulait pas. Plus jamais. Il reposa donc le récipient sur la table et questionna :

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

- Oh ! Je...euh...Je suis en pleine étaude de médecine pour reprendre ensuite la clinique de mon père. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé protéger les gens. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu me reprochais quand on était tous deux dans nos lycées respectifs...

Cette allusion donna une possibilité de parole à Grimmjow. Il continua donc :

- Ouais...T'étais au lycée Shigekuni et moi au lycée Hogyoku. Tu te rappelles le jour de notre rencontre ?

Ichigo eut un léger rougissement suivi d'un sourire moqueur :

- Tu parles de cette fameuse journée où je t'ai prouvé, à toi et à tous tes gars, que la montagne de muscles crainte et respectée qui était censée être plus forte que moi était en réalité plus faible ? Oui, je m'en souviens...

Grimmjow eut un grognement ennuyé en regardant par la fenêtre :

- Tsss ! La chance du débutant ! J'étais mille fois mieux expérimenté que toi dans ce domaine !

- Ah ouais ? demanda Ichigo, amusé par la réaction de son invité. Ce qui explique que tu aies perdu une seconde fois quelques jours à peine plus tard, quand t'as voulu ta revanche ?!

Le bleuté cilla :

- Nani ?! Nan mais tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Je l'ai fait exprès, voyons !

Le roux fut secoué d'un rire amer et son regard s'aiguisa. Il se versa une rasade de whisky et la descendit cul-sec, suivi par Grimmjow. Il se maudit encore d'être aussi mauvais lors de ce qui devait être des retrouvailles. Mais il enchaîna, ne dévoilant nullement son jeu :

- Tu "l'as fait exprès", hein ? Pauvre Grimminounet, acculé contre le mur ! Tu sais autant que moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour-là !

Les répliques continuaient, montaient en puissance mais restaient tout à fait raisonnables. Etrangement, une rupture de 10 années n'avaient pas altéré leur complicité ou la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à se chamailler, se taquiner pour un oui pour un non. D'ailleurs, Ichigo était bien l'un des seuls qui avait jamais pu avoir une telle relation fusionnelle avec Grimmjow mais...à quel prix ? Quand celui-ci était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que les cendres d'un amour calciné, Ichigo avait cherché à comprendre...Etait-ce du fait de son handicap ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu un boulet pour le bleuté ? Il s'était torturé l'esprit pour savoir, pour comprendre ce qui avait engendré ce malheur. Au final, il avait mis cela sur le compte de son handicap, comme beaucoup d'autres choses et avait fini par prendre une décision : il allait remédier à ce problème. D'une façon définitive.

Alors qu'ils riaient encore, comme si Grimmjow avait entendu ses pensées nostalgiques, il demanda doucement :

- Et tes yeux alors ? Lorsqu'on...enfin, qu'on s'est quittés, tu étais au bord de perdre la vue mais tu as l'air de beaucoup mieux t'en tirer aujourd'hui !

Ichigo baissa le regard au sol. Son coeur se serra. Les souvenirs affluèrent à lui comme une vague glacée et le replongèrent dans ses "années lycée", quand il avait rencontré Grimmjow...

* * *

Une tape qui se voulait amicale mais qui faillt lui démonter le dos s'abbatit sur lui alors qu'Ikkaku Madarame, un des jeunes qui formait la bande et son bras droit au demeurant éclatait d'un rire tonitruant :

- C'que tu leur as mis, Ichigo ! C'était juste génial ! Quand je pense qu'ils se sont moqués de toi à cause de ton problème aux yeux : tu leur as prouvé que t'étais pas une de ces tafioles qui s'dégonflent, hein ?!

Au début, parler d'un tel sujet avec le jeune roux était délicat. Et comme peu de garçon de cet âge (16 ans) sont délicats, on en parlait pas et Kurosaki restait seul. Puis, petit à petit, la bande l'avait accepté devant les exploits qu'il arrivait à faire et encore après, ils avaient décidé d'en faire leur chef.

- Un chef fort et aveugle : c'est trop la classe ! s'amusait à scander Madarame quand d'autres venaient pour se moquer ou lancer des injures.

- Pas tout à fait aveugle, Ikkaku ! rétorquait le roux en s'indignant.

Au commencement, le soutien que lui apportait son groupe lui suffisait. Cela lui avait donné une bouffée d'oxygène...qui n'avait été que passagère. Bientôt, du fait qu'il soit chef de bande, il avait rencontré d'autres personnes de lycée plus malfamés que le sien et les railleries étaient devenues de plus en plus nombreuses et lourdes à porter. L'état nerveux d'Ichigo n'avait en rien arrangé son rétablissement et la cécité avait encore empiré.

Lors d'un grave accident de voiture survenu l'année d'avant, Ichigo avait perdu sa mère et subi un sévère traumatisme crânien qui avait entraîné la perte progressive de sa vue. Il n'en parlait à personne. A un certain stade, il ne savait même plus si cela l'affectait ou non. C'était devenu un fait divers de tous les jours. Peut-être l'une des pires choses pouvant arriver à un individu ayant enduré un drame. Nul n'avait été là quand la voiture était sortie de la route. Nul ne l'avait vu plonger dans le ravin et encore moins le parebrise qui s'était tâchée d'une terrible mare de sanglante. Il était l'unique à avoir vu, vécu cette horreur. Pendant que son père et ses deux soeurs étaient à leur domicile, lui filait avec sa mère sur une voie vers la mort. Il ne se plaignait pas : il ne faisait que constater la réalité. Il s'était voilé la face en cours, continuant à sourire, à rire et accumulant toujours plus de peine et de frustration sans qu'aucun de son entourage ne s'en rende compte. Oui. Il avait failli à l'une des plus grandes règles qu'il s'était fixé : _on ne triche pas avec soi-même_.

Or, ce soir-là, le destin décida d'envoyer sur son chemin une autre personne qui méritait qu'on s'intéresse à elle autant qu'à Ichigo. Quelqu'un de perdu qui avait besoin d'être reconduit dans la lumière.

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils avant de retrousser les babines dans un rictus haineux :

- Tiens tiens...Regardez qui va là...La bande la plus détestable de toute la ville ! Que me vaux le déplaisir ?

- Oï Madarame ! Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! grinça l'autre entre ses dents. Mais j'te r'tourne la question !

- Espèce de sale p'tit...

Ichigo lui attrapa l'avant-bras et susurra, pensant éviter la bagarre :

- Calme, Ikkaku. Qui est-ce ? Décris-le moi !

Le jeune homme eut un nouveau soupir méprisant avant de parler à son chef. Ichigo devina que son regard ne pesait pas sur lui et qu'il continuait de défier les autres de ses yeux lançant certainement des éclairs. Le rouquin faillit lui broyer la main : le message fut assez clair. Madarame fixa ses orbes marrons sur lui. Il s'éxécuta :

- Un p'tain de p'tit schtroumph et toute sa clique ! L'ordure sortie de la décharge !

- Ikkaku ! gronda Ichigo, sa voix s'intensifiant sous la colère. Réponds-moi tout de suite !

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! s'écria-t-il. Là, t'es content !

- Très bien, se contenta Ichigo. J'en ai entendu parler. Pas la peine de rester ici plus longte...

- Oï Oï Oï ! les héla une voix en face, où est-ce que vous pensez aller là ?! Vous nous insultez et vous comptez vous barrer ensuite ! Hmm...Pas correct du tout ça !

- D-Roy : ferme-la et laisse parler Jaggerjack-sama ! ordonna une voix plus posée mais prête à se déchaîner.

- Ouais : écoute un peu Shawlong, p'tiot. Hmm ?

La voix était la même que celle qui avait répondu en premier à Ikkaku : rauque, penchant dans le grave et arrogante. Elle coula sur la peau d'Ichigo comme un tissu de satin, provoquant chez lui un doux mais terrible tremblement. On lui avait parlé de Grimmjow Jaggerjack : une véritable brute épaisse qui savait à peine lire et compter et qui prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer les groupes des autres écoles. Il venait, lui et sa bande du lycée le moins recommandable de tout Karakura : Hogyoku. Ichigo ne voulait pas de problème. Il devait partir sans rétorquer s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis or, ses jambes avaient décidé de faire la grève pendant quelques instats qui furent les secondes de trop. Le timbre sonore l'avait pétrifié, collé au sol. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : entendre encore ce même son effleurer le creux de son oreille et se répercuter jusqu'à lui en un délicieux écho. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois. L'autre dut le voir :

- Oh, on dirait que t'as froid, minet. Viens me voir que j'te réchauffe ! Hey mais...ouais...on dirait ce gars qui a que le mot "honneur" à la bouche et qui se permet d'arpenter notre ville ! T'es le rouquin aveugle de Shigekuni, non ? Dans ce cas, on a un petit différend à régler...

C'était faux, absurde. Jamais ils ne s'étaient rencontrés auparavant. Que ce soit de loin ou de près, qu'elle soit adressée à lui ou à un autre, Ichigo aurait reconnu cette voix. De plus, un faible éclat bleu illuminait sa vision plongée aux trois quarts dans le noir. Ce gars avait l'air plus qu'atypique ! Ichigo inspira profondèment. Cet homme était haï par pratiquement toutes les écoles de la ville. Si Ichigo lui collait une bonne correction, personne ne viendrait se plaindre. Au contraire, certains lui seraient peut-être même reconnaissants. Et la rage intérieure qu'il additionnait sans pouvoir la relâcher depuis des semaines et qui lui tiraillait les tripes : il allait enfin pouvoir la faire sortir ! Mais c'était contre son _code _de faire cela. C'était déraisonnable. De plus, si ils venaient à être surpris par un agent de police, ils seraient vraiment dans la merde. Il ne devait pas...Il ne devait vraiment pas du t...

_-_ Ikkaku, surveille la rue en amont. Chad, en aval. Ishida, reste sur le côté et empêche les hommes de ce cher monsieur d'intervenir. Rukia, tu porteras main forte à Ishida si c'est nécessaire.

Son regard n'était plus vitreux : il semblait être alors animé d'une nouvelle flamme ardente. En face de lui, l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit craquer ses doigts en roulant des épaules. Du moins était-ce que Kurosaki pouvait deviner à chaque bruit effleurant ses oreilles. Le bleuté afficha un sourire carnassier qui avait généralement pour but d'intimider son ou ses adversaires mais...comment intimider un aveugle ?! Le roux se positionna, ferma les yeux et écouta. Le moindre crissement du bitume sous les semelles, le plus petit souffle saccadé, la colère sourde qui résonne : toutes ces choses inconnues aux oreilles d'un être humain normalement constitué lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Il était peut-être à deux doigts de perdre la vue, cependant, tous ses autres sens s'étaient aiguisées, prenant soudain une toute autre dimension. Bien entendu, Grimmjow se jeta en premier dans la bataille. Au départ, Ichigo ne faisait qu'esquiver, se contentant découter les faits et gestes de Jaggerjack, puis comprit que s'il continuait à ne pas vouloir riposter, le combat n'aurait pas de fin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Grimmjow s'écroule. La bataille, aussi épique fut-elle, prenait fin. Il hurla alors qu'Ichigo se retournait pour partir :

- J'aurai ma revanche ! Je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai* ! KUROSAKI !

Rukia et Ishida n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Les hommes de Grimmjow observaiten, médusés, ce qui était l'échec cuisant de leur meneur. Personne ne parlait. Le "Jaggerjack-sama" avait quitté les bouches...

Quelques jours après, le bleuté se représenta à nouveau devant Ichigo, réclamant un nouveau duel. Le dénouement fut le même. A compter de ce jour, Grimmjow se mit à harceler le rouquin dans l'espoir d'un nouvel assaut entre eux. Mais la discussion tournait en rond :

- Je veux qu'on se batte !

- Non.

- Ichigo ! Je veux le troisième et dernier combat ! Après ça, on pourra s'oublier dans les règles !

- Non. Tu délaisses tes gars par-dessus le marché. Je refuse d'être la cause de votre désunification.

- T'as de ces mots !

- Change pas de sujet !

- Alors essaie pas de m'ignorer ! Je fais ce que je veux de mes hommes !

- ABRUTI !

Le roux se levait alors, prenait la direction opposée à celle du bleuté et il se faisait la tête durant une semaine entière. Puis, le bleuté revenait, toujours avec cette même soif de bataille et Ichigo désespérait de se voir un jour tranquille sans ce type qui l'emmerdait d'une façon spectaculairement éreintante. Plus d'une année s'écoula ainsi. Les deux ennemis d'autrefois traînaient à présent continuellement ensemble, même si Grimmjow quémandait encore et toujours la même chose. Puis, un soir, alors qu'il rentrait à son appartement d'étudiant, le bleuté sortit de l'ombre, lui barrant le passage, lui déclarant encore une fois son désir :

- On se fait un p'tit duel, Ichi ?

- Non. Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

- T'as p'tête peur que j'te batte cette fois, hmm ? Allez avoue-moi tout !

- Je t'avouerai que tu m'emmerdes. Hélas, ce n'est pas spécialement une nouveauté pour toi comme pour moi...

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour avoir la paix : bats-toi !

- Non...

- Allez...

- NON.

- Ichi, s'teu plaît !

- J'ai dit "NON" ! Espèce de crétin fini !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prit à ce moment-là, il ne sait pas. Personne ne pourrait certainement jamais lui dire. Ce soir-là était l'une de ses soirées où un lycéen exténué n'a pas spécialement envie qu'on lui casse les pieds et que la situation peut vite dégénérer (beaucoup doivent se reconnaître là-dedans...). Son sac de courses tomba à terre avec un bruit étouffé. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, attira la nuque du bleuté d'une main ferme à son propre visage et réalisa ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis quelques semaines déjà. Malgré l'énervement que lui procurait le bleuté, il était d'une certaine manière, le seul à être à ses côtés tout le temps, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Ichigo se fichait pas mal de pourquoi il demeurait toujours avec lui mais c'était une certaine source de réconfort même s'il prétendait le contraire. C'est ainsi que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une simple et légère pression, un tout premier baiser, aussi innocent que pur*, une agréable découverte du corps de l'autre. Grimmjow avait les yeux écarquillés et lorsqu'Ichigo s'écarta et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il bredouilla laborieusement une suite de mots inintéligible visant à déclarer des excuses. Excuses que, bien entendu, il ne pensait pas. Il s'attendait à des injures, un cri puis une violente brimade qui signerait la fin de leur relation "amicale". Tant pis. Ichigo avait exaucé son voeu et son coeur en débordait déjà de bonheur. Il remerciait Grimmjow pour lui avoir tenu compagnie pendant cette année. Pour l'avoir sorti de la monotonie sans même s'en apercevoir. Sa vision, depuis quelques temps semblait même se stabiliser. Il ne régressait plus. Il était heureux. La seule chose qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche n'était certainement pas des excuses, juste un "merci" silencieux. Mais Grimmjow fut plus rapide et avant que le roux n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà plaqué à la porte de son appartement par une main chaude et ferme.

- Grimm...

Une bouche puissante vint prendre la sienne en un échange dévastateur qui les laissa tous deux pantelants alors que le bleuté descendait dans le cou, effleurant la carotide de ses lèvres brûlantes, laissant de longs frissons et autres soupirs tremblants parcourir le corps sous lui qui le suppliait presque de continuer. Ichigo était déjà ailleurs. Se délectant du goût presque sucré de l'épiderme du jeune éphèbe, Grimmjow ne voulait plus penser. Juste se perdre. S'égarer dans les sensations qu'il ressentait rien qu'en lui parlant, rien qu'en l'effleurant du bras. Des émotions tellement fortes qu'elles le submergeaient, l'engloutissaient et le recrachaient ensuite, le laissant haletant et tremblant de désir pour un homme qu'au départ, il haïssait plus que tout.

Il reprit avidement la bouche de Kurosaki sous la sienne, frottant son corps contre le sien, leurs deux anatomies se callant sur le même rythme, la même cadence pour se consummer d'amour, encore et encore. Leurs langues se mirent alors en danse, les liant plus étroitement, si cela était possible.

Une vieille voisine arriva à ce moment-là. Elle lâcha un petit couinement de souris mourante avant de décider de rentrer chez elle rapidement, farfouillant à la hâte dans son sac.

Grimmjow et Ichigo ne l'avait nullement remarqué, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se perdre dans les méandres de l'amour. Passant une langue ardente sur les lèvres de son partenaire, Grimmjow murmura :

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes nous faire rentrer dans ton appartement ? A moins que tu préfères rester dehors...

Ichigo rougit fortement, amenant un sourire des plus carnassiers sur le visage de Grimmjow qui décida de laisser agir sa main baladeuse :

- Dépêche-toi, Ichi : on chauffe ici...

Alors que Grimmjow lui pétrissait les hanches et mordillait la peau de son cou d'une façon merveilleusement outrageante, Ichigo parvint tant bien que mal et ouvrir la port de son appartement et à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, suivi de près par le bleuté, qui, sitôt entré, le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, arrachant le manteau de son partenaire et le jetant au sol. Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans son regard quand il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt et vint taquiner les mamelons du jeune roux. Déjà durcis et mis à mal, Ichigo poussa un gémissement qui se perdit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Grimmjow qui continuait son lent massage de ses grandes mains, fermes et incendiaires. Mais bientôt, le roux devint beaucoup trop adorable pour qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de contrôle sur lui-même. Les yeux fermés sous le plaisir que lui donnait l'autre, sa bouche entrouverte et offerte et cette légère rougeur qui colorait ses pommettes donnèrent à Grimmjow une autre fièvre que celle de la maladie. Sans que le roux ne dise toujours rien, il trouva la chambre par lui-même, commençant à trouver son jean beaucoup trop petit et étouffant. Il l'allongea sur le matelas avec une délicatesse dont il se surprit lui-même, comme si Ichigo était l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'on lui eut donné. Bientôt nus tous deux, ils s'observèrent, toujours sans un mot, se touchant, se caressant et profitant de leurs corps, partageant une attraction qui les dépassait autant l'un que l'autre.

Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour. Pour la première fois. Leurs corps se reconnurent, leurs âmes s'embrasèrent. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres à partir de maintenant. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux. Eux et leur passion qui semblait aussi inaltérable que le plus pur des joyaux. Ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais. Du moins était-ce ce qu'ils voulaient alors que leurs anatomies s'entrechoquaient et que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient à nouveau...

* * *

- Ichigo ? Hey, Ichi !

- Ah...Euh...Ouais ? demanda le roux d'une voix pâteuse, revenant à la réalité comme si on l'avait heurté d'un électro-choc.

- P'tête...P'tête que tu veux pas qu'on en parle...Je...Je comprendrai tu sais...

- Non ! Je...Je pensais juste un peu...

Autre silence. Pesant. Ichigo s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Ouais donc...J'ai...Après qu'on se soit séparés, j'ai...j'ai décidé de tout faire pour recouvrer totalement la vue. Je...Je ne voulais plus jamais être un boulet pour personne. Et surtout pas pour toi. Je voulais te retrouer et être à ta hauteur : mériter tes attentions. J'ai alors entendu parler d'un savant qui faisait des recherches sur le corps humain. Il était réputé dangereux et plus personne n'osait l'apporocher. Cependant, il recherchait des cobbayes pour une expérience sur les yeux qui devait pouvoir éclaircir la vue grâce à un système de laser. C'était inespéré. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde malgré les mises en garde d'Ikkaku qui avait eu quelques échos sur lui. L'expérience avait 20 % de réussite. Les 80 % restantes suggéraient une mort quasi-certaine. J'étais au courant des statistiques. Je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait si tout ceci échouait. Mais je...je ne tenais plus tant que ça à la vie. C'était ma dernière chance. L'ultime qui pouvait me permettre d'être un jour à ton niveau. Et...elle a marché. Le chercheur, Mayuri Kurotsuchi n'est pourtant pas satisfait puisque je suis encore largement myope et à stigmates. J'ai été payé. Je n'ai plus jamais revu Kurotsuchi. Toi non plus.

Grimmjow n'en croyait pas un mot. Du moins, il refusait de le croire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo se torturerait ainsi pour son handicap et se remettrait totalement en cause...à cause de lui ? Il poussa un long soupir tremblant : mais qu'avait-il fait ?

- Et...Et...bredouilla-t-il en se frappant intérieurement, pourquoi tu...pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retrouvé ?

Ichigo regarda par la vitre d'un air absent, observa la minuscule caméra incrustée dans le volet qui les observait. Et lui : qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et souffla :

- Il y a eu quelques...complications.

Autre silence bien plus pesant que l'autre. Grimmjow eut une soudaine envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Ichigo se maudit pour ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment-même.

Ils restèrent muets. Longtemps.

Ce fut encore une fois Grimmjow qui rompit le blanc en brandissant la bouteille de Jack Daniels et planta son regard dans celui de son hôte :

- Ecoute Ichi, pour ce soir, je veux boire. Je veux m'bourrer la gueule ! Et j'aimerais que tu fasses pareil ! J'en...J'en peux plus. Donc tu vas aller chercher toutes tes bouteilles et on va boire. Boire et boire encore jusqu'à ce que...

Il se tut. Le message n'était pas difficile à interpréter. Ichigo inclina légèrement la tête et se leva. Il possédait 4 bouteilles de Jack Daniels. _Ils_ lui avaient dit qu'il lui en donnerait plus s'il fallait mais que ça devrait suffir. Le verre que Grimmjow venait de boire cul-sec contenait déjà un fort somnifère qui ferait effet dans une demi-heure approximativement. Cela lui laissait assez de temps pour chasser Grimmjow de _son_ appartement truffé de micros et de caméras. Peine perdue. A peine serait-il dehors qu'_ils_ l'épingleraient. Alors autant que Grimmjow reste ici, boire une bonne bouteille avant que le cataclysme se déchaîne et que leur tranquilité vole en éclats. Autant en profiter. Une dernière fois.

- Juste une dernière, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il alors qu'une larme solitaire glissait sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya. Il était trop tard pour pleurer. Beaucoup trop tard. Finalement, tout était bien de sa faute...

* * *

* = C'est la Maaf !

* = Je rassure les lecteurs attendant le lemon que Grimmjow ne fait pas dans le chaste...*Q*

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce second chapitre ! En espérant que certaines choses sont déjà plus claires même si tout est encore un peu brouillé...**

**Petit oubli de ma part : la musique allant avec le premier chapitre est "Where is my mind ?" (version "Sucker Punch"). Allez écouter si ça vous dit !**

**J'espère vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre ! Une review please !**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 : La petite vieille

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour un troisième chapitre qui dévoilera...vos pires cauchemars ! (o_O Euh...Non, p'tête pas quand même, hein...). Je sais, j'ai du retard...Bon d'accord, trop de retard mais je fais vraiment comme je peux même si imaginer votre attente derrière vos écrans réveille en moi les instincts les plus sadiques... XP...**

**Pairing : Toujours Grimmy et Ichi (après tout, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au génie de mangaka, j'ai nommé...Tite Kubo ! *trompettes***

**Warning : Bah...euh...pas de warning ? Allez, mais siiii! Je vous rassure ! Un bon p'tit lime...assez frustrant je l'accorde mais bon, un lime quand même, hein ! Commencez pas à faire les difficiles ! **

**Phrase visant à calmer les lecteurs : "La patience est une vertu."**

* * *

Ichigo était reparti à la cuisine avec une face troublée, laissant encore une fois à Grimmjow un sentiment de malaise...comme si un énorme non-dit pesait entre eux. Pourtant, Ichi venait de tout lui révéler. Sa mystérieuse guérison, sa volonté de toujours vouloir l'égaler, de pouvoir enfin être digne de lui. Cette partie du récit avait fendu le cœur du bleuté avec encore plus d'efficacité qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Peut-être...Peut-être qu'Ichigo voulait qu'il se rende compte de tout le mal qu'il avait enduré en son absence. Il souhaitait sûrement le faire culpabiliser. Quel que soit son but, il avait réussi...et haut la main!

Grimmjow s'était levé, son verre vide à la main. Même l'alcool lui semblait être dépouillé de goût. Au dehors, la neige continuait de tomber sur les feux de la ville. Un spectacle magnifique. Ichigo ne devait pas se lasser de le contempler. C'était toujours une sensation grisante d'être au-dessus de tout, même pour les plus innocents, et il fallait bien avouer qu'être placé ainsi par rapport aux lumières de cette véritable fourmilière donnait l'impression de la contrôler. En secouant la tête, Grimmjow se fit la remarque amusée qu'il se transformait en mégalomane. Une petite lueur jaillit soudain du volet droit de la fenêtre. Comme un reflet sur une vitre. Il allait s'en approcher pour mieux l'observer quand Ichigo revint de la cuisine, triomphant, tenant à la main deux bouteilles de Jack Daniels qu'il devait sûrement apporter en renfort de la première.

Son sourire était aussi faux que sa bonhomie. Grimmjow l'avait assez désiré, assez aimé (et il le chérissait toujours) pour savoir quand le roux allait bien. Et là, il était au bord de la crise de larmes.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mes placards ! Merci qui ?!

Grimmjow afficha un sourire attendri devant tous les efforts qu'il mettait en place pour cacher son évidente tristesse. Il décida de jouer le jeu :

- Merci...Ichi.

Le roux se figea. Il avait prononcé son nom avec une tendresse, une affection, dont il n'aurait pas pu croire le bleuté capable. Comme si, agenouillé devant une tombe, il priait. La surprise était tellement totale qu'elle fleurit sur son visage comme un nouveau bourgeon de printemps. Une petite rougeur chauffa ses pommettes alors qu'il posait les bouteilles sur la table basse.

- Euh...De...De rien...

Il y eut un autre moment de flottement avant qu'Ichigo, gêné, se tortillant comme un poisson hors de l'eau arrive à articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais le serpent du désir qui s'était endormi en lui venait le mordre à nouveau, comme s'il attendait simplement d'être réveillé. Ichigo se gratta la nuque, rouge pivoine :

- Tu...viens t'asseoir ?

Le sourire ainsi que le regard attendri de Grimmjow s'accentuèrent, portés à ébullition par ce jeune roux dont il était éperdument amoureux et qu'il était sûr d'aimer de plus en plus à chaque secondes. Surprenant Ichigo, il s'approcha de lui avec une détermination de prédateur fixée dans ses deux orbes bleus et électriques. Ichigo recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, excité rien qu'à l'idée que Grimmjow le touche à nouveau, le souffle court juste en imaginant pour la centième fois les doigts de Grimmjow sur son épiderme. Il frissonna. Il ferma les yeux : il se rendait. Il l'aimait à en mourir, il le voulait sur lui, en lui, gravé en son cœur jusqu'à sa mort. Grimmjow comprit immédiatement ce qu'Ichigo attendait de lui. Et de toutes façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, il l'aurait convaincu quand même. On n'arrêtait pas un bleuté comme lui aussi facilement...

Il posa sa première main sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Ichigo avec une lenteur calculée. Il ferma les yeux et savoura pendant quelques instants la proximité de leurs corps, de leurs faces et leurs deux souffles qui se mélangeaient, fusionnaient. C'était simple. C'était beau car, oui, ils s'adoraient toujours autant. Une question commune leur traversa l'esprit : comment avaient-ils fait pour s'abstenir de ces simplissimes mais tellement superbes moments ? Comme pour répondre à leur question, Grimmjow murmura contre la bouche du roux dont le genoux tremblaient :

- Je crois bien...qu'on va devoir rattraper le temps perdu...et fissa !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il...qu'il ne fit rien (._0 KOUWA ?). A sa plus grande surprise (et à son plus grand bonheur), ce fut Ichigo, qui, d'un léger mouvement pressant, avait scellé leurs lèvres. Avec un besoin urgent, il se plaqua contre le corps de son partenaire, frottant sa virilité à la sienne, fourrageant dans sa chevelure pour la deuxième et délicieuse fois de la soirée. Il ne leur fut plus nécessaire d'apprendre à se reconnaître. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils voulaient et n'étaient plus ces _gamins_ de l'époque. A présent, ils étaient adultes. Et des adultes qui, dans le cas présent, ne voulaient plus attendre, qui savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils voulaient. Aussi, quand Grimmjow, qui ne connaissait pas du tout l'appartement se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre sa belle sur un vrai lit, décida de la déposer sur la table, ce fut tout naturellement qu'Ichigo répondit avec une passion sauvage en lui mordillant le cou, endroit qu'il savait sensible de Grimmjow avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. D'un geste brutal, le bleuté déchira à moitié le tee-shirt du beau rouquin avant de jeter les ruines de l'habit sur le sol (tout cela en poussant un grondement agacé parce qu'il aurait apprécié que l'homme de sa vie s'habille un peu moins...). Posant ses mains puissantes et avides sur ses mamelons déjà durcis, il se plut à les titiller, s'amusant des frissons et autres tremblements qui secouaient son aimé. Chacun de leurs mouvements, de leurs soupirs, suppliant l'autre de les toucher encore plus intensément, étaient une ode à l'amour, à leur passion retrouvée. Grimmjow ne put que remarquer, alors que ses mains gourmandes écumaient le corps sous lui, que ses 10 années qui les avaient séparés, Ichigo s'était étoffé. Il était devenu plus beau, plus grand, plus...adulte. Et Dieu : ce que le bleuté le trouvait sexy !

- Gr-Grimm...souffla le rouquin d'une voix nouée et rauque.

Il était allongé, à moitié débraillé, le regard vitreux, son visage rougi et adorable : qu'est-ce Grimmjow aurait pu demander, désirer de plus ?

- Ichigo...Aussi rouge et juteux qu'une fraise...

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas au jeune homme interpelé qui eut...un sourire carnassier ?! Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand sa craquante et ravissante petite fraise paraissait-elle aussi...dangereuse ? Ichigo profita du trouble apparent du bleuté en face de lui pour plaquer leurs bassins tendus l'un vers l'autre ainsi que leurs torses alors que (sait-on comment ?) la chemise du bleuté était déboutonnée et Ichigo toujours torse nu. Il lui attrapa le menton et passa une langue brûlante sur ses lèvres en murmurant :

- Je pense t'avoir bien assez attendu pour toute une vie alors...qu'est-ce que tu attends, nom de dieu ?! Que je fasse éclater mon pantalon ?

Grimmjow ne réagit pas, encore trop saisi. Ou était passée l'innocente frimousse aux pommettes rouges et exquise ? Lui qui avait tellement l'habitude d'être le prédateur, pourquoi devait-il se retrouver dans la peau du chassé ? C'était assez embarrassant mais fichtrement...agréable. Il se ressaisit avec difficulté en s'ébrouant tel un jeune chiot. Avec un grondement de...bah de panthère, il plaqua le roux à la table en lui tenant les poignets d'une prise ferme mais douce et continuant de descendre toujours plus bas avec son autre main, qui, elle, était bien libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait...Ichigo ferma les yeux alors que cette grande et chaude main traçait ses abdominaux sculptés dans le marbre. Le roux s'était tu et avait à nouveau sur le visage cette expression de petit garçon pur et chaste...Mon oeil, ouais ! Grrrr (auteure en train de baver).

Une sonnerie. Brève.

Ils furent tous deux sortis de leurs transes avec une brutalité qui (dans le cas de Grimmjow) faillit les faire tomber à la renverse. Ichigo se passa la main dans les cheveux : mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?...Il...Il était sur le point de le faire avec Grimmjow ?! Pendant quelques instants, il s'était laissé aller (pendant une petite minute!) et voilà ce qui était arrivé ? ll avait sous-estimé l'effet que le bleuté lui faisait encore. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait rompu le contrat et...et il aurait fini pareil que Grimmjow. Il frissonna.

Le bleuté se remettait debout péniblement. Quand il vit que le corps d'Ichigo n'était plus tendu vers lui mais bien vers cette fichue porte, il poussa un feulement et le plaqua à nouveau contre lui en murmurant des choses totalement folles et torrides à son oreille. Elles n'étaient pas sans effet mais quand le roux était déterminé à quelque chose...

- Gr-Grimm...Il...Il faut que j'aille ouvrir ! C'est...C'est peut-être important.

- A cette heure de la nuit ? Sérieusement, Ichi, ça doit une petite vieille du même type que la première fois où on l'a fait qui arrive pas à dormir parce que tu gémis trop fort...Autant lui prouver qu'on peut augmenter le son...si tu veux bien...

- Grimm...réitéra le roux avec un sourire devant ce que Grimmjow venait de lui rappeler, il faut que j'ouvre.

- Allez, Ichi. Répète après moi : "Je suis pas dispo alors soyez des personnes raisonnables et passez plus tard !"

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau comme un réveil intempestif (beaucoup de personnes devant se lever tôt se reconnaîtront, hélas !).

L'irrésistible bleuté appuya ses paroles en mordillant l'oreille droite du jeune éphèbe qui faillit bien repartir sur la table pour un sort pas si triste que cela. Mais, il repoussa gentiment le bleuté qui comprit que sur ce coup-là, il avait échoué. Quand la vieille aurait fini de se plaindre, peut-être qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur..._discussion_ là où ils l'avaient laissée. Au fait : il n'était pas censé venir chez Ichigo pour parler de ce qui c'était passé pendant ces 10 années ? Ichigo avait raconté sa partie de l'histoire mais Grimmjow, non, et il se demanda s'il n'allait un peu trop vite pour son partenaire. Après tout, ils devaient se redécouvrir s'ils ne voulaient pas ruiner leur amour une nouvelle fois...Il resta appuyé sur la table à penser sur le renouveau de sa relation.

Or, ce n'était pas une "petite vieille" qui venait de faire tinter le carillon à la porte d'Ichigo mais un tout autre personnage...avec une toute autre requête...et un tout autre physique...

* * *

Ichigo enfila à la va-vite une veste pour remplacer le tee-shirt qu'il regrettait déjà. Il jeta un regard grognon derrière lui pour voir si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas suivi. Il savait parfaitement qui était derrière la porte. Si Grimmjow était là, il ne comprendrait pas ou alors, comprendrait vraiment. Et là...il risquait bien de le tuer. Il n'avait pas oublié la force légendaire du bleuté, même si, la dernière fois, c'était lui qui l'avait mis au tapis. Mais, 10 ans plus tard, pouvait-on vraiment savoir qui gagnerait ?

Il ouvrit la porte. Même s'il connaissait l'homme, ce regard ténébreux, empli de sous-entendus et trop mielleux au goût d'Ichigo le faisait frissonner à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il déglutit péniblement alors que l'homme se penchait vers son visage et plantait son regard brun dans celui du roux. Habillé d'un costar noir avec cravate de travail, une oreillette reliée à un petit filin sortait de son orifice (orifice du visage, s'il vous plaît : voyons !). Malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, il ne semblait pas en subir les conséquences le moins du monde. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient dégagés sur l'arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche qui ornait son front de manière très...sensuelle. Il parla. Une voix, un timbre grave, rauque mais doux, comme des barbelés aspergés de miel :

- Nous vous avions demandé de le faire boire, Kurosaki-san. Non pas de commencer une soirée sur laquelle nous préférerions vous laisser. Ce n'est pas que le spectacle ne serait pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, seulement que pour le moment, nous avons d'autres...panthères à fouetter. Donc, s'il vous plaît...

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son souffle chatouille l'oreille d'Ichigo. Le rouquin se raidit. Ce type était vraiment...trop troublant et dégageait une aura des plus maléfiques et dangereuses :

- Veuillez nous le livrer comme il se doit. Nous vous en serons...reconnaissants. Sinon, nous ne vous aurions pas proposé l'accord entre notre société et votre personne !

Un grand sourire avec cette même lueur dans ces yeux illuminaient ses traits si...si parfaitement dessinés. Ichigo hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Son corps lui hurlait de virer l'homme à coups de pieds aux fesses et son cerveau…lui criait la même chose. Toutefois, il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que son acte aurait une conséquence quelque peu néfaste sur lui ainsi que sur Grimmjow : la mort. Peut-être pas sur lui car ils avaient besoin de son anatomie. Mais Grimmjow, pour eux n'était qu'un pion de plus entre leurs mains déjà sales des plus odieux crimes. Ichigo décida prudemment de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec lui. Il préférait nettement que Grimmjow fasse de la prison plutôt que celui-ci disparaisse à jamais d'une façon bien trop terrible.

- J'ai compris…Sôsuke-san.

- Mais je n'en attendais pas moins venant de toi...Ichigo.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas, cette fois, sa mauvaise humeur et sa désapprobation. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi familier avec lui alors qu'il se connaissait à peine ? Un prénom et un nom, prononcé par une personne indésirable n'avait pas du tout la même sonorité dans une bouche. Or celle qu'elle avait en sortant d'entre ses lèvres trop désirables ne plut pas à Ichigo. Leur société avait besoin de son corps, plutôt en bon état. Mais ils n'avaient nulle envie de s'encombrer de Grimmjow. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres, il n'était qu'une pièce du jeu qu'ils s'amusaient à manipuler. Ichigo conserva son calme. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, ce serait au moins pour préserver celui qu'il aimait toujours. Aizen garda tout de même ce sourire digne de la Joconde sur sa face, salua le grand roux et disparut.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il put fermer la porte et s'y adossa. Pendant ces deux minutes qu'ils avaient partagés avec Grimmjow, il avait tout oublié, ou du moins, si le souvenir ne s'était pas évaporé, avait vraiment cru que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il idolâtrait. Mais le monde extérieur avait une fâcheuse manie à lui rappeler la réalité avec une grande claque qui n'était sûrement pas pour lui plaire. L'organisation pour laquelle travaillait Aizen Sôsuke était très peu connue par très peu de personnes : et ils savaient s'assurer que le secret restait le plus total par des tas de manières qui, la plupart du temps, ne salissaient certes pas leurs mains mais celles de "mercenaires" ou "bourreaux" qui étaient grassement payés pour leurs charmants services. Ichigo avait eu le malheur de passer un contrat avec eux alors qu'il était dans une situation...instable. Quand il y repensait, il devait bien dire qu'ils avaient attendu, comme des vautours autour d'un animal mourant, qu'il soit au plus mal pour lui soumettre leur "arrangement". Leur but n'était connu que par les plus gros bonnets de la hiérarchie et les autres n'étaient que des pions. Comme Grimmjow. En parlant du bleuté...

Le grand et superbe dieu grec à la chevelure azurée se tenait devant lui avec ce sourire carnassier encore collé sur ses lèvres comme un rictus, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. "Whaou" était le seul mot qui venait à Ichigo quand il apercevait Grimmjow de si près, torse nu, ses abdominaux parfaitement ciselés comme dans la plus noble des matières. Il s'approcha de lui et repensa à cette même porte qui les avait soutenus quand ils s'étaient embrassés...pour la seconde fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. Du moins, leurs retrouvailles organisées...

- Et bah alors ? La grand-mère t'a retenu plus longtemps que j'm'y attendais...

- C'était personne. Même pas une grand-mère contrariée. Apparemment, tu n'arrives pas encore à me faire hurler assez fort pour la déranger celle-là.

- Ouh...C'est qu'elle me cherche cette adorable petite fraise, hmm ? On en était où déjà ?

Il se ruait déjà sur sa bouche comme un loup affamé lorsqu'Ichigo posa ses mains sur son torse en baissant le regard sur le sol. Les mots avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de sa bouche :

- Je...Grimmjow, je...Je suis pas sûr que...

Le bleuté baissa à son tour les yeux et fit rentrer en contact leurs deux fronts, leur apportant un semblant de réconfort à tous les deux :

- Nan, laisse : je comprends. Je sais qu'on devrait pas aller aussi vite mais j'ai...c'était vraiment égoïste de ma part mais...tu m'as tellement manqué, Ichigo.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel le bleuté se recula, pensant que tout ceci était de sa faute. Encore une fois, il avait tout gâché.

- Merde ! Putain, tu sais rien faire d'autre que de tout foutre en l'air, Grimmjow ?!

Ce n'était qu'une réflexion intérieure mais la détresse qui se mit à fleurir sur son visage n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Très peu de choses lui échappaient depuis...depuis l'intervention. Du moins, ce qui aurait du être autre chose que cela. Comme quoi, à part si le chirurgien était une connaissance fiable, autant laisser le boulot pour d'autre !

Soudain, Grimmjow vacilla avec un air de pur étonnement. Le cœur d'ichigo se serra mais il se jeta vers lui pour le retenir en criant son nom comme un dernier appel. Le bleuté se rattrapa in extremis sur le mur en se tenant d'une main, l'autre sur sa tête. Une terrible venat de lui assommer le crâne. De façon aussi soudaine, cela n'arrivait jamais. Et autant qu'il savait, Grimmjow n'était pas encore narcoleptique. Ichigo était devant lui, le soutenant déjà, la tête sous son bras. Le bleuté fut surpris de cette réaction. C'était...comme si tout était prévu. Comme si le destin avait prévenu Ichigo, lui avait soufflé à l'oreille. Le bleuté soupira d'un ton ironique :

- Depuis le temps ! Je pensais supporter un peu mieux l'alcool !

Malgré sa remarque, il sentit le malaise en son partenaire et il n'aima pas ce qui lui passa dans le cerveau. Il était seul avec le rouquin : est-ce qu'il l'aurait...drogué ? Mais, pour quelle raison ? Ichigo eut un faible sourire. On lui avait dit une demi-heure. Il s'était douté qu'ils lui laisseraient moins. Mais encore une fois, il avait préféré faire l'impasse et prier pour qu'ils lui disent la vérité. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il lui avait administré le produit. Pourquoi ? Pouvait-il seulement comprendre l'amour, la passion qui les enflammaient tous deux comme un cocon contre la neige de l'hiver ? Ils s'étaient perdus durant 10 ans et une fois réunis pour ce qui semblait être une éternité à deux, on les séparait à nouveau, comme pour les effacer. C'était trop dur de vivre avec cette frontière, cette terrible barrière pour faire d'eux des étrangers. Ils voulaient crier au monde leur irrésistible attraction. Et au diable les homophobes : que cela soit pris pour de la débauche passagère ou non, ils s'adoraient et le reste ne comptait déjà plus depuis longtemps. Sauf la vie de l'un des deux. Et en l'occurence, on avait menacé l'existence de Grimmjow. La réaction d'Ichigo était tout à fait légitime et pouvait s'expliquer pour beaucoup de bonnes raisons dont la principale et la plus forte : par amour.

Grimmjow fut bientôt incapable de marcher. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Froid et dur. Il poussa un grondement désapprobateur. Avec une force venue dont ne sait où, le roux le souleva comme un paquet fragile et l'amena au salon, le posant tout aussi délicatement sur le canapé. Le visage suant, le bleuté poussa dans un long souffle :

- Ichi...Tu peux...m'expliquer...ce qui m'arrive ?

Le rouquin détourna le regard. Grimmjow comprit immédiatement. Ichigo était responsable de cet état. Et la suite risquait de ne pas être mieux. Il ne fut pas déçu. Ichigo expira un grand coup et déclara :

- J'ai mis des somnifères très puissants dans ton Jack Daniels. Ils ne devaient faire effet que d'ici un quart d'heure encore mais...mais je leur ai encore fais confiance !

Il s'accroupit devant le sofa où Grimmjow était allité, même s'il savait que le risque de prendre une beigne était très élevé. Il la méritait assez pour ne pas avoir envie de l'esquiver :

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai parlé d'après notre séparation, quand je me suis livré à ce fameux médecin pour l'expérience.

Le bleuté parvenait encore à saisir les propos de son aimé à travers un délicieux brouillard qui était en train de le noyer malgré lui. Il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Il aurait dû se méfier. Après tout, leurs "retrouvailles" ainsi, sous la neige, dans le froid, après une rupture dévastatrice : c'était trop beau. Il avait voulu y croire. Il avait perdu la dernière once d'espoir qui sommeillait en lui. Ichigo lui avait menti du début à la fin. Ses sentiments devaient avoir changés...Peut-être qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre...mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Parce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été là ? Il était déchiré entre le fait qu'il l'aimait encore mais que ce qu'il venait de faire ne pouvait pas se justifier. Ecartelé entre l'envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois ou de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Or, il n'avait plus l'énergie ni même l'envie : ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

- Oui...Quoi ?

- Et bien...C'est ce qu'il s'est passé mais...le médecin a...

Les larmes dégoulinaient de sa voix, lui nouaient la gorge, lui transperçaient le coeur. Il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir que ce serait tellemet difficile à avouer. Il n'était plus humain. Il était un alliage entre chair et technologie : il était un monstre. Les paupières de Grimmjow commençaient déjà à se clore. C'était trop tard. Il devait le dire. Ichigo ouvrait la bouche quand une équipe en noir, avec mitraillettes, casques et talkie-walkies s'engouffra dans la pièce, par le couloir mais aussi en fracassant les vitres avec un bruit de fin du monde. Oui, cette organisation aimait les entrées théâtrales...Grimmjow songea que ce n'était que son esprit enfumé qui délirait sur le coup du somnifère jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de verre atterrisse sur sa joue. C'est à ce contact qu'il se rendit compte que tout autour de lui était réalité pure. Ichigo ne semblait pas étonné, juste navré :

- Ne lui faites pas de mal !

La vigueur s'empara à nouveau des muscles du bleuté pour un ultime effort. Il devait sortir d'ici : à tout prix ! Il sauta comme un chat derrière le canapé et observa la vitre brisée derrière lui...où s'engouffrait déjà une marée d'hommes en tenue de combat. Il feula comme un fauve pris au piège, adressa un dernier regard à Ichigo. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues comme deux fleuves intarissables.

Ce fut alors qu'un personnage bien connu s'avança au milieu des agents, faisant un peu tache au milieu de ses uniformes avec son costar et sa cravate. Ichigo cessa de pleurer.

- Ai...Aizen-san...Vous...Vous étiez partis !

- Pour mieux revenir ! ironisa le brun ténébreux. Car il semble qu'ici ce soit une vraie pagaille ! Messieurs, vous aurez l'obligence de nettoyer vos déchets avant de partir !

Un rire sous cape s'éleva des types recouverts de noir...qui se tut instantanèment dès que Sôsuke leva la main. Car il se délectait déjà d'un autre visage éberlué devant lui et qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir, vaincu par les méandres du sommeil malgré une belle tentative désespérée. Il s'avança, balayant les débris de verre sur le sol alors que des flocons commençaient à s'infiltrer par le trou béant dans le mur. Son sourire se fit sournois, asserré. Il s'approcha de Grimmjow, encore, encore et fit quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Il embrassa le jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien à décrire. c'était un baiser froid, bref, dépourvu de tout sentiment ou émotion. Rien qui puisse trahir un quelconque attachement. Puis, il déclara :

- Re-Bonsoir, Grimmjow. Il me semble que tu m'as quitté de mauvais poil tout à l'heure : je viens te récupérer pour te ramener à la maison !

Le ton était ironique, peu amène. Il ne le ramenait certainement pas à _la maison. _Sauf si l'on pouvait appeler « maison » une grande bâtisse en mauvais état avec plein de barreaux aux fenêtres, des gardes, une nourriture infecte et une jolie tenue orange avec un joli numéro pour orner le tout. Ichigo en tressaillit. Il savait qu'il regretterait ce choix pendant un long moment mais il n'aurait pu supporter la mort de Grimmjow. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter le fait de devoir mourir avec lui. Son existence sans ce grand bleuté lui paraissait tellement impossible qu'il était devenu égocentrique. Puis, ce qu'Aizen venait de dire le frappa : ils venaient de se voir ? Grimmjow était de connivence avec lui ? Mais...qui avait trompé l'autre dans l'histoire ? Qui était le fautif ?! Il observa le bleuté en couinant :

- Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Le reste se perdit dans l'esprit de l'interpelé car, sous le regard glacial d'Aizen Sôsuke, d'une quinzaine d'agents vêtus de noir et semblant peu aptes à la discussion mais surtout sous les prunelles magnifiques et ambrées d'Ichigo, larmoyant, il ferma les yeux, vaincu, et tout devint sombre...

* * *

**Et voilà !**** (Et oui, je l'ai souligné parce que c'est vraiment le "et voilà !" qui clôture ce troisième chapitre !) XP**

**En espérant qu'il vous ait plu et que l'histoire vous enchante toujours autant! Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard et espère faire mieux pour le quatrième chapitre ! Alors, une review pour ce visionnage (c'est pas cher payé) s'il vous plaît !**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant qui va ****_vraiment_**** éclaircir votre lanterne ! (-_-" Depuis le temps qu'elle le dit !)**

**PS : Pour KiraKoujo, j'ai fait attention aux fautes de frappe mais franchement, mes doigts glissent sur le clavier comme une savonnette ! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Un mauvais film

**Cette fois, pas de discours de début, juste des excuses (encore…) pour le retard… u-u Si si, j'ai une vie qui prend pas mal de place…dans ma vie… o-O Ok bon, passons ! Ce chapitre va, comme je l'ai dit au troisième chapitre, vraiment éclaircir votre lanterne. Les révélations tant attendues sont arrivées ! Alors, place à nos deux héros ! Et au super méchant trop ténébreux pour ne pas être cité : Aizen Sôsuke ! Bonne lecture ainsi qu'une mirifique année 2013 ! Oui, c'est très en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

* * *

Grimmjow n'aurait su dire avec précision où il était. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Autour de lui, c'était le noir le plus absolu qui l'engloutissait. Il avait vaincu sa peur de l'obscurité depuis longtemps mais dans cette situation-là, une terrible angoisse lui tenaillait les tripes. Le sol sur lequel il était avachi était dur, froid et un peu gluant et mouillé, comme s'il n'avait pas été protégé des intempéries. Il devina qu'il portait toujours sur lui les mêmes habits que quand il…que quand il était tombé dans l'inconscience. Il se massa douloureusement le crâne : une terrible migraine lui broyait les neurones. Il se souvint avec un grognement de comment il était arrivé là. Les somnifères, les _hommes en noir_, Aizen et…Ichigo ! Il tenta de se relever mais sa tentative fut saluée par une chute sur le dos qui exacerba son sentiment d'impuissance et sa douleur. Une incompréhension totale le submergeait. Que s'était-il passé ? L'instant d'avant, il était avec son amour de toujours dans le salon de celui-ci, en train de…de passer un moment agréable quand la sonnette avait retentie. Ichigo s'était arraché à ses bras pour ouvrir et était revenu quelques instants plus tard avec une mine plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée ; et quoi qu'il veuille lui dissimuler, son visage et ses expressions étaient restées celles d'autrefois et ne pouvaient tromper le bleuté quand à son véritable état.

Il se mit à ramper, tâtonnant du bout des doigts les parois froides et humides, les faisant glisser pour trouver, en vain, une sortie. Une rage sans nom monta en lui pour bientôt surmonter sa fatigue physique. C'était le combat d'un homme contre son propre esprit. Qu'avaient-ils faits ? S'ils avaient touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu d'Ichigo…

Il continua de rugir, entendant le léger vrombissement d'une caméra au plafond, il se mit à redoubler d'efforts :

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Vous m'enfermez et vous me laissez dans un trou, comme le dernier de vos rats ! Vous devez bien vous marrez ; sauf que j'suis pas un rat : j'suis Grimmjow…JAGGERJACK !

Il donna un ultime coup de poing sur la paroi, espérant que, par l'intervention d'un quelconque saint, elle finirait par s'effondrer. Il y eut un bruit sourd puis, la main de Grimmjow encastrée dans le mur se manifesta. Il la serra contre sa poitrine en tentant de retenir le cri de douleur qui montait dans sa gorge. Un liquide chaud coula sur ses doigts pour tomber sur le sol en des « plocs » réguliers. Il avait terriblement mal. Il se surprit à bénir quelques instants le fait qu'il soit plongé dans le noir le plus total. Ainsi, l'état de sa main qui semblait sacrément amochée ne lui était pas dévoilé. Mais si sa main ne pouvait plus servir, il avait encore assez de voix pour leur hurler son mépris. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, à entendre le vrombissement des plus agaçants de la caméra ou le couinement d'un rat passant par là. Aucune nourriture ou eau ne lui furent données et même si sa volonté à se libérer était indomptable, son gosier fut bientôt trop asséché pour vociférer la moindre injure. Il décida donc, impuissant, de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves. Il lui semblait, à certains moments, entendre le long chuintement de la mort se précipiter vers lui pour l'engloutir, puis repartir au loin.

Sûrement deux jours et demi s'étaient écoulés quand il reçut pour la première fois une bouteille d'eau de 500 ml. Il entendit un long grincement puis le bruit d'un objet qui rebondit par terre. A peine s'était-il retourné que l'ouverture murale s'était refermée. Il tâtonna le sol jusqu'à mettre la main sur le récipient plastique, qui, à ce moment-là, contenait sa dernière chance de survie. Il la but à longues gorgées tremblantes. Le liquide dans sa bouche : il le redécouvrait. Il lui semblait boire pour la première fois. Il l'eut vidé rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

Puis, plus rien. Encore une absence qui lui sembla, toutefois moins longue que la dernière fois.

Même aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il était resté dans cette geôle. A attendre, encore et encore, qu'une pauvre âme charitable vienne le sortir de là. Or, son souhait se réalisa, même si ce ne fut point une « pauvre âme charitable » qui se présenta à lui.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement d'outre-tombe sur lui, forme recroquevillée et misérable, réduit à traîner sur le sol tel un déchet. La lumière était aveuglante; elle l'éblouit durant plusieurs secondes encore alors qu'une silhouette se profilait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Sa vision était trouble. Seuls les sons lui parvenaient avec une netteté déjà meilleure et il se focalisa sur son ouïe plutôt que sur sa vue encore trop défaillante pour être correctement utilisée. Une autre ombre rejoignit, la première dans l'embrasure, chuchotant quelques mots, immense et maigre :

- Le boss veut le voir maintenant. Salle annexe n°46 au quatrième étage.

- Entendu. C'est qui ce mec ?

- Pose pas de question et agis : pigé ? Moins en sait mieux ça vaut. Autant pour nous que pour eux. Aizen trouvera toujours un moyen de s'échapper mais si nous on est coffré et qu'on divulgue une information, qu'elle soit minime ou non, on est morts. Compris ?

- Ou-Oui...

- T'es un bleu, il sera sûrement plus compréhensif mais apprends vite : et rien d'autre. Dans ce métier, il faut savoir fermer les yeux.

Ils s'approchèrent tous deux du corps. Grimmjow ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre son.

- Va me chercher un fauteuil. Au moins, je pourrai éviter que ce crado salisse mon costume.

L'autre partit aussi vite, semblant angoissé au plus haut point. Grimmjow tenta de pousser une injure qui rima comme un sifflement raté. L'homme se pencha vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

- Hein ? T'essaies de parler, mec ?

Une fureur sans nom monta dans le corps du bleuté jusqu'à ce que son sang batte à ses tempes, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était encore vivant, que le combat n'était pas fini...et retomba aussi sec. Il était beaucoup trop harassé pour répliquer quoi que ce soit à part un feulement de chaton assoiffé. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient même plus. Sa main trembla dans un effort suprême de volonté et l'autre dut l'apercevoir car il gloussa de mépris et d'amusement mélangé :

- Toi alors : tu me fais bien marrer ! Même à la limite de crever, tu penses seulement à ce petit rouquin de merde ! Et pourtant, c'est bien lui qui t'as mis dans une merde pareille ! Tsss !

- Je…J'ai le fauteuil…

- Apporte.

Sa vue commença légèrement à se restaurer et il put discerner les traits principaux de son interlocuteur. Très grand et squelettique, il possédait cependant une aura qui apprenait sur lui sa force destructrice. L'air semblait pesant autour de lui. Vêtu d'un costume cravate, comme l'autre, il affichait un rictus mielleux, dévoilant sa dentition trop parfaite pour être naturelle. Ses yeux étaient deux orbes noirs sans fond. Ses prunelles ainsi que cette carrure même inspiraient le malaise le plus total à qui le toisaient. Mais Grimmjow était beaucoup trop obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver son amour pour s'occuper de ce provocateur. Ne supportant pas d'être ainsi ignoré, la grande brute le souleva par les cheveux, lui arrachant un grognement furieux mêlé à la douleur :

- Tch ! 'Spèce de tapette !

Le prenant violemment par le bras, il le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil et lui mit un sac sur la tête pour l'empêcher de voir toute information compromettante. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'oreille de son prisonnier et lui susurra :

- Tu t'tiens tranquille et y aura aucun problème. A toi ou au rouquin...

Il confia la conduite du fauteuil à son subalterne d'un ton sec. Bientôt, Grimmjow sentit qu'on le sortait du noir infini où il avait été plongé et qu'on lui offrait à nouveau la lumière. Il aurait aimé que ce soit en parfaite santé et main dans celle d'Ichigo redécouvrir cette profonde lueur que lui seul avait fait naître. Or, il percevait sans mal le grand homme qui marchait au côté du plus petit et qui l'écrasait de sa présence. Fuir était la mort. La mort sans Ichigo. Et ça, ce n'était même pas en rêve.

Il enregistra tous les sons qui bruissaient autour de lui. Les analysa : les décortiqua, jusqu'à pouvoir imaginer le monde nouveau et inconnu dans lequel il évoluait. Son séjour en isolement, totalement coupé de l'extérieur lui avait permis d'aiguiser ses sens, d'exercer tout ce qu'il lui restait à part son goût. Les bips incessants des ordinateurs, des unités, le claquement irrégulier d'un talon sur le sol, une voix grave ou douce faisant son rapport, un ascenseur. Selon les arrêts qu'ils firent, il put s'imaginer qu'ils montaient environ huit étages. Au départ, l'autre avait dit qu'il était attendu au quatrième étage : avait-il donc été retenu au niveau -4 ?

Il continua d'enregistrer le moindre bruit qui pouvait parvenir à ses oreilles. Bientôt, le fauteuil s'arrêta et son sac lui fut arraché de la tête. Il était devant une table circulaire en bois, dans une salle sans fenêtre et munie de deux portes sans le moindre mobilier de plus à part les chaises roulantes. Et devant lui, à trois mètres, était assis l'homme qui avait tout fait basculer : Aizen.

Dans un accès de rage dévastatrice, quelques forces lui revinrent et il tenta en vain de se lever pour aller tuer cet homme par qui toute son existence avait plongé dans le chaos. Il ne pouvait en être certain mais quelque chose lui disait que cette longue descente aux Enfers ne faisait que commencer. Mais il était fortement maintenu à son siège par des sangles de cuir et son état physique misérable le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il s'affaissa à nouveau, le souffle court mais son regard toujours brillant d'animosité.

Sur les traits d'Aizen flottait un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Aussi mielleux et sournois que le serpent du jardin d'Eden.

- Nnoitra, Tesla, vous pouvez disposer...

Les deux hommes qui avaient amenés Grimmjow se retirèrent, laissant Aizen seul à seul avec le bleuté. Le grand brun, sitôt les autres partis se leva et plaça ses deux mains dans son dos, croisées, observant sa "proie" avec un réel regard de satisfaction. Ses premiers mots furent provocateurs au possible :

- Comment vas-tu, amour ?

Grimmjow parvint à sortir de sa léthargie, puisant dans sa fureur la force d'hurler son mépris et son dégoût :

- M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA : CONNARD ! OU EST ICHIGO ?!

Aizen prit une moue faussement triste, en s'appuyant sur la table :

- Tu me fais mal à parler comme ça. Et nous deux, alors ? Te souviens-tu seulement qui t'a relevé après cette dure épreuve ? Qui t'a choyé et aimé ? Sûrement pas lui.

- Oh, peut-être : mais rappelle-toi un peu mieux, Aizen : qui m'a forcé à le quitter ? Qui m'a séparé de mon unique souffle d'espoir en ce bas-monde ? HEIN ?!

Sa tête commençait à tourner et sa gorge était à présent aussi sèche et brûlante qu'une rivière de lave en fusion. Son interlocuteur dut le remarquer car il s'approcha :

- Chut, Grimm...ne te fatigue pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà...C'est à cause de lui si tu es dans cet état après tout...

- Je...Je veux que tu me racontes ce...ce qu'il s'est passé...et qui...qui tu es. Plus de mensonges, Aizen. Juste...Juste la vérité. Et...c'est Ichigo qui est...autorisé à m'appeler comme ça...Pas toi, 'spèce de salopard !

Aizen fit comme si la remarque cinglante était entrée dans son oreille et ressortit de l'autre, haussa un sourcil d'un air moqueur avant de déclarer :

- La vérité est prête à sortir de ma bouche depuis longtemps, Grimmjow. La véritable question à se poser c'est si toi tu es prêt à l'entendre.

- BORDEL : DIS C'QUE T'AS A DIRE !

- ...

Aizen semblait hésiter. Se moquer du bleuté en face de lui, sans qu'il puisse répliquer, était très divertissant mais comme tous les jeux, cela devenait vite lassant. Presque tous les jeux du moins sauf un : Ichigo Kurosaki. Et le jeune rouquin était aujourd'hui sous ses ordres, intimement lié à Grimmjow Jaggerjack : son second jeu favori, de quoi l'amuser pour un sacré bout de temps. S'il était honnête cette fois-ci, le jeu allait se corser...De quoi pimenter la partie. Il poussa un long soupir avant de commencer :

- A cette époque-là, tu filais le parfait petit amour avec Ichigo. Votre idylle était totalement fusionnelle et rien ne semblait pouvoir y remédier. Puis, un problème de taille est arrivé : la cécité du jeune roux. Oui, car tu voyais que les simples gestes de la vie quotidienne étaient à chaque fois pour lui une véritable épreuve; or, tu avais été abandonné par tes parents devant la porte d'un orphelinat avec pour simple héritage un panier en osier et une couverture bleue. Tu étais pauvre, sans le moindre argent. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as dû recourir à une activité bien peu pratiquée par les gens bons. Mais toi, Grimmjow, je sais qu'au fond, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bon, de génréreux ou de gentil. C'est cela que nous avons en commun. La lumière a déserté notre être depuis longtemps. Ce qui t'as naturellement poussé vers le vol. Et là, ton monde a commencé à s'écrouler autour de toi. Certes, je n'y suis pour rien, ça, tu peux au moins me le concéder. Je ne t'ai pas inicté à voler et ce jour-là, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Il se pencha vers le bleuté jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow soit assez près pour sentir le souffle d'Aizen sur son visage : il voulait se délecter de chaque expression que prendrait le visage du bleuté :

- Si tout a commencé, Grimmjow, si tout s'est mis en marche et si aujourd'hui tu te retrouves chez moi, entre mes serres, ce n'est pas par ma faute mais bien par la tienne. C'est toi qui ne te rappelle pas bien, Grimm...

* * *

Il faisait nuit, il faisait sombre. Dans la poche de Grimmjow le revolver était lourd, froid. Il essaya de se convaincre de rebrousser chemin, d'abandonner cette tâche qui allait souiller son existence mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il retournait auprès d'Ichigo maintenant, il perdrait toute chance de le voir "normal" un jour et ça, dans l'intérêt de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il allait le faire. pour l'amour qu'il lui portait. Oui, il allait voler, mais il serait pardonné car il le ferait au nom de l'amour.

Il soupira, poussa le lourd battant de la supérette et vissa plus profondément sa casquette sur son crâne. A l'intérieur, le calme le plus plat régnait. Aucun client. Juste le caissier qui semblait à moitié dormir sur sa table. Au doux de son de la clochette, qui, cette fois annonçait le malheur et non pas l'argent, il redressa le visage et un sourire illumina sa face :

- Bonsoir ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil aux caméras fixées au plafond et se rendit compte que la caisse était, bien évidemment en plein dans le champ de vision. Il fallait occuper le vendeur et l'emmener faire une ballade loin de la caisse. Il prit un air perdu de petit chaton qui s'est échappé du panier :

- Euh...A vrai dire, j'viens ici pour la première fois et j'ai aucune idée d'où sont les articles dont j'ai besoin. Je dois en avoir à peine une dizaine : 'pourriez m'aider à les trouver ?

Le caissier semblait ivre de bonheur : à croire que le magasin était en faillite ou quelque chose comme ça. Si oui, pourquoi rester ici à vouloir voler quelque chose qui n'existait pas ? Mais il était trop tard. Faire machine arrière tout de suite éveillerait la curiosité du vendeur. Et puis, il devait bien y avoir un coffre ou un truc du genre. Il menacerait le type et prendrait le fric. Pas besoin de tuer le gars : il avait plus l'air d'une andouille paumée que d'autre chose...Cependant, il se força à sourire. Le vendeur le prit par le bras, tout guilleré :

- Alors : que désirez-vous ?

* * *

- Où est ton argent ?

- Q-Quoi ? Pardon...mais...s'il vous plaît arr...

- LE FRIC : ABRUTI !

- O-Oui...S...Suivez-moi mais...par pitié j'ai une petite amie : je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle ! Ne me faites pas de mal !

- Avance et montre-moi c'qu'j'veux !

L'employé, le revolver pointé sur sa tempe fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Il n'était pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit...Tremblotant, il mena Grimmjow à l'arrière-boutique où un cafarnaum monstre régnait.

- Pitié : me faites pas de mal...

- DEPECHE !

Poussant fébrilement deux cartons qui obstruaient un pan du mur, un coffre apparut. Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux turquoises : comme il l'avait espéré, cette supérette était une entreprise familiale et ne faisait pas partie d'une chaîne. Dans ces cas-là, généralement, leur argent se trouvait sur place. Et il ne laissait que 30 ou 40 € dans la caisse. Or, ce n'était pas ce qui suffirait pour permettre l'opération d'Ichigo. Et quand Grimmjow Jaggerjack désirait quelque chose, il était sûr de l'obtenir un jour : tôt ou tard. Mais il n'avait plus le temps.

- Le code. Tape-le.

- Mais je...je ne le connais pas...

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que le code permettant d'accéder à une somme certainement assez grosse n'était pas donné à un simple employé, qui plus est aussi benêt ! Il avisa un téléphone sur une autre face du mur et la pression du revolver se fit encore plus insistante :

- Tu vas appeler ton patron, et tu vas lui dire de ramener son cul ici et en vitesse !

- Mais monsieur...il...il dort à cette heure...

- Si tu savais...COMME J'M'EN FOUS !

Il écrasa le visage de l'homme sur le combiné, le regard acéré. Il sentait un doux sentiment de pouvoir monter en lui et le ronger de l'intérieur, comme un lent feu qui le faisait mourir de bonheur. C'était une boisson enivrante qui coulait comme un flot dans sa gorge et il se gargarisait avec cette adrénaline. C'était aussi brûlant que la passion, aussi froid que la mort sur un corps, mais dieu : que c'était bon ! L'homme au bout de son bras poussa un gémissement qui fit glousser Grimmjow : un faible, une larve. Mais ils les écraseraient tous : il était le Roi !

- APPELLE !

L'autre décrocha l'appareil et le posa sur sa joue, se retournant de temps à autre pour observer si son agresseur n'allait pas se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer, comme une vraie bête sauvage...comme une panthère...

- Moshi moshi ? demanda une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

- M-Monsieur Kigu ? C'est...C'est Hanatarou à l'appareil...je...

L'arme appuya encore. "Hanatarou" était au bord de la crise de larme. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur les traits de Grimmjow. Chaque expression que prenait ce petit être désespéré était un délice.

- Dis-lui que t'as merdé et qu'il y a un départ de feu dans l'arrière-boutique...

- J'ai...J'ai fait une bêtise monsieur...

- Hanatarou : tu m'appelles à minuit passée et je dormais particulièrement bien : j'espère que tu as une excellente raison !

L'autre avala difficilement sa salive. Grimmjow déplaça le revolver sous son nez en prenant son air de dégénéré : il fallait le faire paniquer sinon, toute son entreprise aurait été inutile et vaine. Et il devrait tuer Hanatarou...Comme il l'espérait, la réaction de ce dernier fut un petit cri aigu pendant que Grimmjow lui soufflait ce qu'il devait dire :

- M-Monsieur : dépêchez-vous ! Il y a le feu dans l'arrière boutique !

- QUOI ? Prends mon argent et tire-toi : je viens !

- Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas le code !

- J'arrive ! Attends-moi à l'entrée du magasin et appelle les pompiers immédiatement !

* * *

Monsieur Kigu entra dans l'échoppe, haletant, le regard perdu, suant. Ses petits cheveux étaient collés sur son crâne rond et sa bouche était ouverte en un superbe "o".

- Hanatarou ! HANATAROU !

- I-ICI MONSIEUR !

Le patron arriva, chaque seconde lui ajoutait de l'âge, comme si perdre sa boutique, c'était perdre la vie. Hanatarou était devant le coffre, attendant fébrilement, comme prêt à tomber inconscient. L'homme se rendit vite compte que son arrière-boutique était en parfait état. Il lorgna son employé d'un mauvais oeil :

- Le feu, Hanatarou ?

- Ce soir, le feu est bleu, Monsieur Kigu...

Et Grimmjow se jeta sur lui.

* * *

Dans les ruelles sombres de Karakura, un homme à la couleur de cheveux peu commune marche à vive allure, tenant un sac de sport fermement serré sur sa cage thoracique. Le souffle entrecoupé, il est plongé dans les évènements qui viennent de se produire. Il a l'argent du coffre. Un argent taché de sang. Il se sent gâché. Toute l'adrénaline qui le consumait il y a quelques instants est maintenant inexistante. Il ne reste de cette soirée tragique, que ces billets ensanglantés, ce visage perdu et ces deux corps sans vie au fond de l'arrière-boutique. Il passe devant des jeunes sortant d'une soirée, des clochards affalés sur le bitume, d'hommes d'affaires rentrant tardivement chez eux : ils le voient mais lui n'aperçoit que des fantômes, des ombres nocturnes. Il arriva enfin dans une ruelle, seul. Le sac toujours crispé entre ses doigts. Sa tête est un ouragan de pensées qui s'entrechoquent et lui donnent une migraine atroce, comme le lendemain d'une bonne cuite. Sauf que là, la situation est loin d'être bonne mais bien cuite (u-u pardon pour le jeu de mots pourris mais j'avais bien envie). Il a l'argent. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Il a pour Ichigo 956 000 yens soit presque 8 000€ ! De quoi payer de moitié son opération ! Mais le revolver dans sa poche est trop lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'il puisse continuer à le porter ainsi, sans remords. D'un geste rageur, il le jette dans une poubelle environnante.

- Bordel...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?!

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

Le bleuté relève le visage. Devant lui, un homme de 25-30 ans tout au plus le regarde, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avance à grands pas décidés, ne semblant nullement craindre l'assassin. Grimmjow le détaille. Grand, brun, élancé, une mèche rebelle tombe sur son front et son visage est paré de deux orbes marrons comme le chocolat noir : intenses. Les mains dans les poches de son imperméable crème, sa face est pareille à celle de la Joconde : aussi énigmatique et empreinte de devinettes. Mais Grimmjow se méfit. L'homme est à une distance raisonnable de lui à présent : ni trop loin, ni trop proche. Il jette un coup d'oeil à la poubelle :

- C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue là. N'offre aucune résistance et laisse-toi attraper. Car, Grimmjow : je t'arrête pour les meurtres d'Hanatarou Yamada et Ken Kigu ainsi que pour vol et violence.

Grimmjow écarquille les yeux. Ce type...vient l'arrêter ? Merde ! Il sert le sac de sport de plus belle et lance un feulement bestial. Il a besoin de cet argent. Il n'a pas volé, ni même tué pour le plaisir. Mais le gars continue de parler :

- Tu n'as sûrement pas remarqué les caméras fixées_ aussi_ dans l'arrière-boutique ? Penses-tu qu'un homme tel que Ken Kigu aurait laissé son précieux trésor sans la moindre surveillance ? Tu es bien naïf, petit chat...De plus, étant légèrement paranoïaque, il disposait aussi d'un système de sécurité assez subtil dans le magasin qui nous prenait des hommes au poste. Nous ne pensions pas attraper quelqu'un grâce à la méfiance exagérée de M. Kigu...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Deux ombres furtives quand à elles, avançaient lentement dans le dos de Grimmjow, et sans le moindre bruit, étaient prêtes à passer à l'action dès le temps, le signal venu. Le bleuté était comme un rat dans une souricière : il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

- Vous comprenez pas : j'ai _besoin_ de cet argent ! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas pour moi : c'est pour une personne que j'aime et qui a besoin de se faire opérer !

- Et pour cela : tu avais _besoin _de tuer le patron et l'employé ?

- Tch ! Nan : ils étaient pas censés mourir c'est juste...

- Je crois...que tu ne comprends pas la gravité de la situation, Grimmjow, coupa Aizen. Tu as tué, tu as volé et tu espères t'en tirer sans même quelques années de prison ? Tu es...amusant. Quand Hanatarou Yamada a pris le combiné du téléphone, il a, sans que tu le remarques, appuyé sur un bouton derrière le téléphone qui a déclenché chez nous une alarme. Mes hommes t'ont vu quitter les lieux du crime et t'ont suivi.

- Je n'ai entendu aucune sirène, gronda Grimmjow.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je leur avais demandé de ne pas la mettre : ça aurait été trop bête de faire fuir le criminel alerté par ces engins, non ?

- Tch ! Qui me dit que vous êtes de la police, hein ?! Et vot' plaque : elle est où ?

Le grand brun esquissa un sourire et bailla. Ses yeux possédaient une lueur jouissive :

- Gomen...je crois que je l'ai oubliée au poste...

Une douleur fulgurante palpita à l'arrière du crâne de Grimmjow et tout devint noir.

* * *

Le bleuté baissa le regard : cet épisode de sa vie l'avait souillé. Elevé par des sœurs à l'orphelinat, elles lui avaient toujours appris le Bien sans jamais le mettre sur une quelconque voie menant au Mal. Ce chemin-là, il l'avait pris seul, l'avait découvert seul, et chaque jour de sa vie avait été noir comme son coeur qui se remplissait d'amertume. Et Ichigo avait été là. Son roc. L'innocence qu'il avait perdue et qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement jamais. Et Aizen savait parfaitement qu'il s'en souvenait. Cette phrase n'était là que pour le replonger dans sa honte, sa tristesse.

Aizen continua :

- Après ça, lors de l'interrogatoire, tu n'as cessé de garder le silence. Les seuls mots qui sortaient de ta bouche de temps en temps étaient une citation d'Antoine quelque chose qui...

- Je reste au bord de moi-même car au centre il fait trop sombre, coupa Grimmjow.

- Oui, ça doit être ça. L'argent a été donné à la veuve de M. Kigu et Ichigo n'en a jamais rien su. Tu nous avais demandé de ne rien lui dire. Que tu le ferais toi-même. Tu es allé le voir, avant ton incarcération, et tu lui as clairement fait comprendre que tu n'arrivais plus à vivre avec sa cécité et que tu partais. Qu'il ne devait pas te retenir, que c'était inutile : blablabla. Mais bien entendu, il n'y a pas cru une seconde. Te connaissant, il t'a cherché durant des années. Il aurait facilement pu trouver que tu étais en prison mais j'ai des amis, et suis moi-même, hauts placés qui m'ont aidé à faire disparaître tes traces. Cependant, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu...

Grimmjow ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire et même si les révélations que venait de donner Aizen lui donnait des envies d'homicide volontaire, il se força à écouter. Aizen s'était levé et marchait le long de la pièce, parfaitement moulé dans son costar cravate noir. Il avait un air de James Bond qui ne faisait que redorer son charme :

- Oui : voilà ce que j'aime dans l'espèce humaine : le fait qu'elle soit imprévisible.

Il parlait comme s'il se considérait comme un dieu, comme si tous les autres étaient inférieurs, comme s'il était le Roi. C'était l'une des choses que Grimmjow supportait le moins bien au monde.

- Ichigo a décidé d'annihiler sa cécité. De l'effacer. Il ne voulait plus jamais être dépendant de quelqu'un : il voulait vivre. Et te retrouver coûte que coûte pour te prouver qu'il avait changé. Or, sa vue était vraiment, presque, inexistante. Le fait que tu sois parti n'a rien arrangé puisque son état mental a affecté son état physique. Tous les spécialistes avaient beau lui expliquer par a+b que recouvrer la vision n'était pas possible pour lui, il était d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Et bientôt, à force de recherche et de volonté, il tomba sur nous. Notre société. Nos recherches sont confiées à deux des plus grands génies de la science qui, certes, ont une vision du monde totalement différente mais qui font ensemble des étincelles. Et, nous avons décidé de passer un contrat avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Nous enquêtons toujours sur nos clients et c'est là que j'ai découvert le lien qui vous unissait. Cela faisait 7 ans que vous ne vous étiez vus. Je te fis sortir de prison et t'ai proposé à toi aussi un marché.

Grimmjow se sentit bouillir de colère et de nouveau, de honte. Ce passage aussi l'avait souillé. La prison était trop terrible. Grâce à sa haute stature, il était parvenu à se faire respecter quelque peu mais chaque jour, les regards sur lui et sur son cul s'étaient faits de plus en plus insistants. Aizen l'avait sorti de cet Enfer au bon moment ! Pour le remettre dans un autre...

- Tu sais, Grimmjow : tu acceptais de devenir mon chien, mon fidèle compagnon et je ne te renvoyais pas là-bas. Or, ce soir-là, où tu m'as quitté, je crois bien que le loyal toutou s'est un peu emballé, non ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas puisque notre dispute, ta colère, ta rencontre avec Ichigo après 10 ans de séparation : tout était organisé pour que vous retombiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que la passion rejaillisse entre vous...Et tu as marché, Grimmjow. Tu as foncé droit devant...Décidément, tu es bien naïf petit chat. Ichigo n'a fait que suivre mes ordres à la lettre puisque, maintenant, il travaille pour moi.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux comme des roues de carrosse.

- QUOI ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Ichigo t'a trahi. Car cette précieuse petite fraise travaille pour moi. Oh, il était bien forcé, le pauvre, puisque s'il n'avait pas fait selon mes directives, tu serais mort.

- Je...Je ne te crois pas...TU MENS !

Le monde tangua à nouveau :

- Tu as le tournis, Grimm ? Attends : reste avec nous, je n'ai pas fini. Ce n'est pas que de sa faute après tout : quand tu es entré dans cet appartement qu'Ichigo prétendait être le sien mais qui en fait avait été aménagé à la va-vite par mes hommes, tu n'as pas trouvé étrange l'odeur de la peinture encore fraîche, ou bien : l'absence de chaleur humaine ? Pas non plus bizarre qu'Ichigo ne puisse pas trouver le chemin des pièces dans son propre loft ? Je dois l'avouer, le travail de mes subalternes a été assez médiocre mais tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ! Tu étais trop subjugué par le joli minois du rouquin qui te souriait mais te poignardait par derrière, hmm ? Voilà à quoi ça mène, ce genre de chose, Grimmjow. L'amour n'est qu'une perte de temps. La seule chose qui ait de la valeur dans ce bas-monde, c'est le pouvoir et moi...j'en ai à profusion.

Le bleuté aurait voulu ne croire aucun mot, aucune parole mais...comment ? Les phrases d'Aizen s'insinuaient en lui comme un serpent et le mordaient de toute part, répandant le venin du doute partout, assemblant les pièces du puzzle. Il était encore une fois pris au piège et dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ça ! Le grand brun savourait sa victoire qui n'était pas tout à fait fini.

- Aurais-je loupé un détail...Kurosaki-san ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le rouquin, en costar cravate lui aussi, les yeux emplis de larmes et les joues rougies. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, noués en lui.

- Gr...Grimm...Je...

- ...

Le bleuté ne savait plus quoi faire. Ne savait plus que penser, qui croire...Imaginer une seule seconde qu'Ichigo ait pu le trahir le rendait désespéré à un point qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Ichigo avança légèrement. S'il devait se faire frapper, il savait que ce serait amplement mérité. Or, Grimmjow plus triste qu'en colère...pour le moment. Aizen ne leur laissait pas de répit :

- Mais, ne va pas croire, Grimmjow, qu'Ichigo est venu chez nous en demandant à retrouver sa vue et que par pure charité, nous l'ayons accordé. Ce n'est pas trop le style de la maison...Kurosaki a accepté en retour de servir pour l'une de nos...expériences. Beaucoup avant lui étaient morts. Nous l'avons prévenu comme il se doit, ne t'en fais pas, mais ce jeune homme était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Il a donc signé un contrat avec nous : il nous servait pour cette expérience-là et travaillait ensuite pour nous si tout se passait bien (nous préférons garder nos bijous à nos côtés) et nous lui rendions la vue. Kurosaki a signé un papier comme donnant son consentement éclairé et l'intervention a eu lieu. Et regarde : Ichigo va parfaitement bien. Il faut dire que ce fut une surprise incroyable de le voir vivre et que ses chances de survie étaient disons...assez réduites. Mais il a...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? coupa Grimmjow, la tête basse.

Ichigo soupira, une larme roula sur sa joue :

- Grimm...Je...Je t'aime et ils...

- DIS-MOI CE QUI S'EST PASSE ! hurla le bleuté.

Il ne voulait plus du venin craché par Aizen. Il ne voulait que les mots sortant de sa bouche...sa bouche à _lui._ Or, s'il espérait que le résultat soit différent, il fut déçu.

- Ils...Ils m'ont modifiés. Ils m'ont..."améliorés". Et pour tout te dire, Grimm...Je n'ai...plus énormèment de chose en moi qui aient encore...l'aspect humain.

- Ichigo est notre premier "super-soldat". Le premier, même, du genre. Et selon son contrat, signé avant son opération : il doit nous servir jusqu'à sa mort.

- Qu...Quoi ?

Grimmjow eut tout d'un coup l'impression d'être tombé dans un film de science-fiction. Plutôt mauvais le film, d'ailleurs. C'était une blague. Ils se foutaient tous de lui, non ? C'était un coup monté.

- Tu mens. Encore et toujours ! siffla le prisonnier entre ses dents.

Petit à petit, la vigueur qui s'était glissée hors de ses membres revenait. Et une colère aussi. Une rage, une fureur de détruire comme il en avait rarement connu. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien sauf l'homme en face de lui, qui jouait avec ses émotions, avec ses sentiments depuis le tout début. Qui n'avait fait que les manipuler. Lui comme Ichigo. Et sûrement bien d'autres avant eux.

- Tch ! Et si t'étais pas d'la police : tu s'rais d'où alors, hmm ? Du FBI ? De la CIA ? Pouah !

- ...

Les yeux d'Aizen prirent une forme acérée, coupant comme des lames tout ce qui croisaient leurs trajectoires. Tout sauf Grimmjow. Et ça : c'était insupportable !

- Tu as raison, Grimm. Ni la CIA, ni le FBI, ni aucune autre connue d'ailleurs puisque nous sommes les seuls à nous connaître. C'est ce qui fait que nous sommes si puissants : être _incognito. _M. Kigu nous avait certes demander d'installer des caméras de surveillance dans sa boutique mais il travaillait pour nous. Dans le passé, quand il n'était pas encore un couard et un lâche, il avait sauvé des vies entières dans l'enceinte de l'un de nos bâtiments après le départ d'un feu et avait donc eu quelques...privilèges, comme le fait de pouvoir fire surveiller sa couverture : son magasin. Or bientôt, cet homme a tout perdu de sa superbe et tu l'as tué. Sur ce coup-là, tu nous as même rendus service. Merci, Grimmjow.

Mais Aizen vit que malgré toutes ces révélations, le bleuté ne semblait pas disposé à le croire. Alors, il prit Ichigo par le bras et lui demanda :

- Tire une balle. Avec ta main.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Le grand brun se justifia :

- Tu ne sembles pas prêt à me croire donc je vais te prouver qu'Ichigo est devenu un outil très important de notre organisation. Tu peux tirer dans le mur, ce n'est pas un problème...

Ichigo observa Grimmjow, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un. Son regard se perdait vers le sol puis remontait vers le bleuté comme pour lui demander pardon d'avance. Il mit sa main tendue en direction du mur, releva les doigts et toujours en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait mais qu'il avait trahi, il tira. Devant l'air ébahi de Grimmjow, la paume d'Ichigo s'était ouverte sur un trou et un projectile en était sorti à une vitesse fulgurante pour finir sa course en se crashant sur le mur opposé. Ichigo baissa la main et le regard. Aizen sourit.

Oui, c'était vraiment un mauvais film...

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont été patients et qui ont lu ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vais tout faire pour que le chapitre 5 sorte plus rapidement que le 4 mais décidément, la vie est trop courte ! u_u**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! On ne sait jamais, peut-être que des encouragements me bousteront pour écrire ! A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Phénix

**Bonjour à tous ! (évite une hache)**

**Je sais que mon absence est impardonnable et je n'essaierai pas de me justifier en étalant ma vie privée pourtant très riche en rebondissements ! Je veux seulement que vous sachiez que je me suis sentie fort peu inspirée pour la suite de cette fic et que je ne sais pas, mais alors pas du tout où je vais ! Au départ, ça ne devait pas être une fic mais juste un OS rapide pour me faire plaisir. De plus, le nombre de reviews m'a presque donné envie de me jeter par la fenêtre… T-T ayez pitiiiiié !**

**J'ai voulu me concentrer un peu plus sur notre roux national et par la même occasion, sur son acolyte d'âme ! **

**Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! ;)**

**Sachez que ce chapitre est prêt depuis plus de deux semaines mais qu'au moment de le poster, la page a…eu un problème technique…^^ » et j'ai tout perdu… ô_Ô Imaginez un peu ma frustration ! Bref, il a fallu que je retape tout ! **

* * *

_Oui, c'était vraiment un mauvais film..._

**"L'affection aveugle la raison"**

_Les doux rêves sont faits de cela..._  
_Qui suis-je pour critiquer ?_  
_Traverser le monde et les sept mers_  
_Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose._

_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises !_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'abuser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent se faire abuser !_

_Je veux t'utiliser et t'abuser_  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur de toi..._

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça...Jamais...

J'ai été trompé. Inutile de palabrer sur les faits. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Le monde où depuis 10 ans j'évolue s'est effondré en même temps que le tien. J'aimerais que tu voies que je n'ai jamais désiré ta perte. On nous a plongés dans un puits de ténèbres dont on a bouché l'entrée. Dans un chaudron sans fond où, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne savions nager. J'espère que tu peux comprendre. Je ne demande pas ton pardon. Il sera trop long à mériter et pour le moment, je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose : que ta tristesse et ta déception s'envolent. Je veux prouver qu'il y a encore cette part en moi qui te reconnaît et qui pleure.

Tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que j'espérais du plus profond de mon coeur, c'était que tu restes à mes côtés. Est-ce mal de vouloir rester heureux avec la personne qu'on aime jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Je t'aimais et t'aime tellement...alors pourquoi te fais-je tant de mal ? Sans même pouvoir contrôler mes coups, pourquoi est-ce que tu  
souffres...par ma faute ?

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, je me réveillai, observant les alentours avec méfiance. Et me souvins. Tu savais à présent tout de moi...Et quelque part, j'étais soulagé de ne plus avoir à dissimuler ce que j'étais devenu. Aizen nous avait peut-être rendu service en crevant l'abcès...Peut-être...Après tout, seul avec toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé toucher du doigt ce qui nous faisait si durement souffrir. Lui, il riait en mon fond, savourant mon désarroi, s'agitant tel un serpent s'éveillant. Je le sentais et le sens toujours. Quelle folie ai-je faite en m'engouffrant dans cette société ? Dans ce monde vide...Car même s'ils sont _incognito _comme aime à le répéter Aizen, ils ont besoin d'un nom de code.

_Hueco mundo..._

Ca sonne comme une formule prononcée par un vieux dieu oublié ou un prêtre inca. Ca a le goût du mystère et des ténèbres. C'est un trou. Un néant où l'on évolue comme une ombre et où on obéit à ce qui nous paraît _juste_. La _justice _dans ce monde noir est une valeur que seuls les plus hauts inculquent. Elle n'est pas appliquée comme un baume réparateur : elle est là le fruit de la discipline. Et chacun peut en écrire sa propre définition. Or, ici, on ne se créée pas une justice mais on applique celle que les autres ordonnent.

Se levant, le serpent qu'il avait senti à son réveil s'agita encore un peu en lui. Il grogna un "tiens-toi tranquille deux secondes !" avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain qui lui était réservée. En tant que "bijou" principal d'Aizen (ou jouet ?), il était traité comme un petit prince et bénéficiait d'une suite plutôt luxueuse, fournie de beaux et soyeux drapés de velours, d'un lit à baldaquin, de tapis d'Orient finement tissés, d'une salle d'eau munie d'une baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine olympique et d'un service de chambre irréprochable. N'importe qui aurait dit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il n'avait qu'à donner en contrepartie son aide précieuse dans les interventions, pour la plupart musclée, de l'organisation. Il pouvait sortir en ville, voir du monde, s'amuser...mais était défendu de tomber amoureux. Il ne savait si c'était par pur sadisme, amusement ou pour le protéger, lui, l'arme "ultime" mais il trouvait cette dernière décision d'une stupidité délirante. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'Aizen...ce qui rendait cette interdiction encore plus étrange.

Il se brossa les dents, se passa la main dans ses cheveux en un semblant de coiffage et alla choisir ses habits du jour dans son dressing. Et comme à son habitude, à son ouverture, il eut un rire caustique :

- Ha ! Tiens mais que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui ?

Son armoire n'était constituée en tout et pour tout que de costumes cravate deux ou trois pièces. De quoi lui laisser un choix extrêmement large...Et chaque matin, cette phrase était ainsi devenue son petit rituel.

Prenant l'un des costumes deux pièces sur mesure, il l'enfila et but un verre de jus d'orange avant de sortir de sa suite :

- Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu plus, Ichigo...

- J'tai pas sonné ! pensa le susnommé en son for intérieur.

Il avait appris à penser ses réponses afin d'éviter les regards interloqués voire curieux des gens quand il semblait s'engueuler lui-même. Aizen lui avait fait la remarque une fois quand des murmures sur un jeune homme roux qui déstabilisait son personnel lui étaient arrivées aux oreilles. Et quand Aizen faisait une remarque, c'était plus un ordre sous-entendu qu'une simple proposition. Peu de gens ici étaient au courant de sa nature même si des rumeurs couraient un peu partout sur lui. Même au sein de leur propre structure, les gens ne se parlaient que de façon vide avec les banals : "Salut, comment vas-tu ?", "Bien et toi ?", avant de retourner à leurs travaux. Très peu d'employés étaient intimes ou simples amis. Ici, seules la réussite et les récompenses semblaient compter. Ichigo en avait eu des frissons en entrant pour la première fois dans le bâtiment. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore d'yeux pour voir à cette époque mais ses sens aiguisés avaient saisi la tension palpable qui régnait dans les lieux.

A un tournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le renard de l'organisation, le serpent le plus rusé de la société, et l'un des fidèles bras droits de Sôsuke : Ichimaru Gin.

- Ichigo ! salua l'autre d'un ton chaleureux, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, Gin-san. Je suppose que comme à votre habitude, vous allez bien.

La phrase n'était pas tellement une question mais elle en avait l'intonation. Gin accentua encore le sourire rusé qu'il arborait toujours comme un parfait masque :

- Tu supposes bien, Ichigo. J'allais justement à ta rencontre. Aizen veut te voir.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement :

- C'est par rapport à...Grimmjow ?

- Oui. Là encore, tu supposes bien. Normal en même temps. On ne sait pas trop encore ce qu'on va faire de lui. Enfin : moi je ne sais pas trop ! Aizen-sama doit déjà avoir une idée en tête...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ichigo. Et comme tout dans ce bas-monde, Gin le vit, s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Pauvre petite fraise...Prête à être mixée ou à se rebeller contre son pâtissier...Que choisira-t-elle ?

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, surpris et choqué. Mais l'homme aux cheveux gris et à la langue bien pendue passa devant lui sans s'en soucier. D'un regard égaré, Ichigo observa la caméra du plafond...dont le voyant indiquant qu'elle fonctionnait ne clignotait pas. Il regarda derrière lui la silhouette qui s'éloignait à pas feutrés. Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'Ichimaru Gin venait de lui proposer de s'évader ?!

* * *

Il toqua brièvement à la porte.

- Entre, Ichigo.

Et il obéit. Franchement : que c'était chiant de ne faire qu'obéir constamment sans poser de questions ! La suite d'Aizen était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un univers sombre sentant légèrement l'encens, mettant la pièce dans une ambiance étouffée, donnant envie de dormir. Mais Ichigo était bien réveillé et trouva vite Aizen, en costume deux pièces, assis à son bureau, un léger sourire à la Mona Lisa flottant sur ses lèvres. Quand le roux fit son entrée, il se leva, son sourire s'accentuant.

- Je t'en prie, assis-toi. Nous avons à parler.

Et il obéit. Les fauteuils de cuir avaient beau être confortables à souhait, il resta tendu, méfiant. De plus, la phrase de Gin continuait de tourmenter son esprit. Mais Aizen ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il prit appui sur son bureau de chêne massif à côté d'Ichigo et enfouit les mains dans son pantalon, regardant vers le fond de la pièce, comme surveillant que personne ne le dérange.

- Tu sais que Grimmjow Jaggerjack me...pose problème...Or, je ne vois que deux solutions et j'aimerais en discuter avec toi.

- ...

Il soupira, comme désolé de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il mentait. Comme il respirait.

- Non : en fait, il y a plusieurs solutions mais...elles m'enchantent encore moins. Je dois le tuer...

Ichigo banda ses muscles. Aizen acheva sa phrase :

- ... : première solution. Deuxième solution : je le renvoie en prison.

Son regard s'aiguisa et ses deux orbes chocolat scrutèrent Ichigo, se délectant déjà de ses réactions :

- Ou...troisième solution : il devient comme toi...et me sert.

Le rouquin laissa échapper malgré lui un grondement sourd qui fit vibrer sa poitrine. Le bois du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis craqua avant de se fendiller légèrement. Une rage sans nom montait en lui. Ses pupilles commençaient déjà à virer au jaune quand Aizen lui asséna une gifle magistrale du dos de la main, cognant sa tête sur le rebord du bureau. Ichigo reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se redressa sur son siège, baissant le regard, tremblant. Il venait d'échapper à la colère d'Aizen de très peu. Cette gifle n'était qu'une mise en garde. Et même s'il ne souffrait pas grâce à ses nouvelles facultés, l'homme en face de lui possédait un tel charisme qu'il était dur de ne pas se faire petit. Même sans transformation génétique, il était terrifiant.

L'attrapant par le menton, Aizen le força à le regarder, dévorant ce visage si adorable des yeux, s'humectant les lèvres avec lenteur :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas poli de grogner, Ichigo...

- Oui...Excusez-moi : Aizen-sama...

- Bien...Maintenant, je te donne le droit de t'exprimer. Donne-moi ton opinion. Que souhaites-tu pour lui ?

Ichigo hésita. Cet homme était tellement lunatique et changeant qu'il était totalement impossible de savoir ses pensées. Et ça avait quelque chose de très déstabilisant qui mettait ses adversaires dans l'embarras. Comment pouvait-on lutter contre quelqu'un comme lui ?

- ...Je...C'est compliqué...Je ne peux pas donner mon avis : ça ne concerne que Grimmjow. Je ne peux pas décider pour lui...

Un autre coup au visage lui fut donner sans retenue alors qu'Aizen secouait la tête comme pour punir un enfant qui a volé des bonbons :

- Tss Tss Tss...Ichigo...Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais pour lui il me semble. Alors, aie l'obligeance de me répondre correctement s'il te plaît.

- O-Oui...Pardon...Je...Je ne...supporterai pas que Grimmjow devienne comme moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne...une machine de guerre...

- Alors : que veux-tu ?

- ...Je veux qu'il soit libre...

- Je n'ai pas offert ce choix, Ichigo...Mais je peux en donner un autre...

Aizen vit les yeux d'Ichigo s'emplir d'espoir et il jubila intérieurement. Briser cette innocence et cette pureté était un acte des plus jouissifs. Ses joues légèrement rosies, sa bouche pulpeuse, son corps fin et musclé, ses cheveux en bataille et de cette couleur naturelle si peu commune...Toute son anatomie était un appel à la débauche. Et ce qui était encore plus tentant, c'était que le jeune homme n'en avait aucunement conscience...

- Tu acceptes que Grimmjow devienne comme toi. Un être doté du pouvoir, de la puissance. Et, en échange, je fais que vous puissiez vous retrouver...De temps à autre...En sachant pertinemment qu'au moindre dérapage, je peux enlever ce droit comme bon me semble...Il me devra loyauté et obéissance totales comme toi tu le fais si bien...

Il caressa les contours du visage d'Ichigo qui laissa échapper un frisson incontrôlé au toucher doux et ferme des doigts d'Aizen sur lui.

- Et...s'il ne survit pas ? tenta Ichigo avec une enclume dans la gorge.

Aizen marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis, un sourire semblant chaleureux se peignit sur ses traits. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion de chaleur humaine.

- Il survivra. Il est fort. Tu devrais le savoir. S'il le fait pour toi, Grimmjow le surmontera...Maintenant, je réitère ma question : tu acceptes ?

Ichigo souffla. Il ne voulait pas prendre une telle décision. Ce n'était pas sa vie. C'était celle de Grimmjow. Mail s'il ne formulait pas de réponse, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. L'opération était d'une douleur sans égale. Il le savait pour l'avoir vécue. C'était des heures et des heures de souffrance absolue pour un résultat inhumain. Plusieurs jours à hurler sa douleur en ayant l'impression qu'elle vous déchirait les entrailles. Il avait voulu mourir. Mourir et disparaître dans le néant pour échapper aux maux qui lui dévoraient les tripes. Et elle était partie. Comme soufflée par le vent. Et il en avait entendu un autre. Il avait la voix déformée et les membres d'une blancheur sans pareille. Il l'avait aidé à surmonter la solitude même si aujourd'hui il l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose...

Aizen s'était rapproché, mêlant leurs souffles. Ichigo croisa les yeux chocolat à quelques centimètres de lui et sa résistance céda.

- Oui.

Est-ce mal de vouloir rester heureux avec la personne qu'on aime jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?...

* * *

Grimmjow poussa un long soupir. Son bras lui faisait toujours aussi mal. La douleur s'était diffusée dans tout son être même si c'était son poing qui le lançait le plus. On l'avait pourtant bien soigné. Et c'était cela qui le laissait le plus suspicieux. Après l'avoir laissé pour mort dans un trou à rat durant plusieurs jours, ils l'avaient enfin sortis. Pour lui labourer le coeur. Pour le réduire en pièces. Et le soigner ensuite ? Il n'avait plus rien du guerrier d'autrefois. Il était un amas de chair que la vie s'était évertuée encore et encore à blesser, à réduire en cendres. Puis, à mieux faire revivre pour pouvoir s'acharner. Toujours.

Il était un phénix.

Coincé dans un cycle sans fin où il était condamné à souffrir. Il avait perdu toute envie. Il ne voulait plus. Il n'avait plus la force. Il avait espéré en revoyant Ichigo. Il avait cru pouvoir redevenir le Grimmjow d'antan, libre comme l'air, fort et rebelle. Mais il l'avait déçu. Ichigo lui avait craché au visage. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait seul. Encore une fois. Aussi, quand la porte de la cellule, cette fois plus douillette que la précédente, s'était ouverte, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté prostré, attendant son sort. Ce ne fut que quand la voix si familière retentit qu'il sursauta. Et sa langueur de vivre se transforma en une abominable rage.

- Grimmjow...Je...

- On s'fout pas de moi sans représailles...ICHIGO !

Et il bondit tel une panthère sur le visiteur roux. Sa raison s'était envolée. Il n'y avait plus dans son champ de vision que cet homme qui lui avait volé son coeur avant de le jeter.

Il l'attrapa au cou, serrant de toutes ses forces, le plaquant contre le mur. Une grimace de tristesse dessina les traits du roux. Pas la douleur. Pas la moindre trace de douleur. Juste une tristesse sans fond et une culpabilité intense. Mais Grimmjow s'en foutait pas mal. Il sentait la fureur le ronger. Elle lui donnait le pouvoir de devenir plus fort, d'être une bête sauvage.

Et Ichigo effectua un mouvement. Fluide, presque indistinct. Il ne comprit rien. Il ne sut ce qu'il lui arrivait que quand il se retrouva sur son lit, propulsé en arrière par une force impensable mais indemne.

Ichigo était de l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'entrée, et l'observait, toujours aussi triste.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Grimm. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Alors, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

- QUOI ? TU ME PRENDS POUR QUOI LA ? APRES TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT, TU PENSES POUVOIR TE POINTER COMME CA, LA BOUCHE EN COEUR ?! ENFOIRE !

Il se jeta à nouveau sur le rouquin qui fit un nouveau geste presque invisible à l'oeil nu. Sa vitesse n'avait d'égale que sa force. Et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas faire de mal au seul homme qu'il aimait toujours : le seul être au monde qu'il lui restait. Il espérait seulement que Grimmjow n'avait pas mis de côté tous ses sentiments et qu'il restait encore en lui l'ombre d'un amour passé.

Grimmjow se retrouva à nouveau sur le lit, grognant et feulant comme un chat sauvage. Le bleuté détestait beaucoup de choses comme la hiérarchie, la trahison, la lâcheté. Mais une de celle qu'il ne pouvait supporter était d'être faible. Il ne l'avait jamais été et, avoir l'impression de le devenir devant un être amélioré était...très désagréable.

Après le quatrième assaut de la panthère, Ichigo poussa un soupir. Même si cette histoire était en grande partie de sa faute, Grimmjow commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. C'est dans cette même envie qu'il plaqua Grimmjow sur son matelas. Il grogna lui aussi tandis que ses yeux viraient très légèrement au jaunâtre :

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, bordel ! 'Marre de ta foutue tête de mule ! Je suis pas là pour parler slip ou caleçon mais sur ta vie ou ta mort ! Alors ouvre tes oreilles et arrête de rugir deux putains de secondes !

Grimmjow se figea. Non parce qu'Ichigo avait poussé un bon coup de gueule mais parce qu'il était au-dessus de lui, à califourchon, et que ses yeux prenaient une couleur inquiétante. Sa colère retomba...un peu. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il tenta en vain de se libérer de la poigne de fer :

- C'es quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'es-ce t'as aux yeux ?

- Ah...Ouais : ça aussi il faut que je t'en parle. Raison de plus pour que tu fermes ta grande gueule.

Grimmjow retroussa ses lèvres sur ses canines en un rictus peu amène mais poussa un soupir méprisant :

- OK. Mais dégage de moi.

Le roux se retira, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit, maintenant entre eux une certaine distance. Grimmjow brisa le silence :

- Dire que t'es encore plus canon qu'avant et que j'ai envie de te sauter à chaque fois que je te voie ! Tss : quel con je fais !

Ichigo se contenta de soupirer en se massant le haut du nez. Puis, il déclara :

- Aizen ne savait pas quoi faire de toi. Il m'a demandé de choisir ce qu'il allait t'arriver…

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux et l'attrapa par le col :

_ T'avais pas le droit ! C'est ma vie !

_ Lâche-moi…

Grimmjow eut un rictus haineux avant de croiser le regard ambré…et décida de le laisser. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, il n'était pas, en cet instant, en position de force. Ichigo reprit :

_ C'est ce que je lui ai répondu…Et, disons qu'il l'a mal pris. Donc, j'ai répondu pour toi. Il a proposé de te tuer ou de te renvoyer en prison, pourrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…ou…de te transformer.

Le bleuté ne comprit pas tout de suite. L'information dut d'abord se faire un chemin jusqu'à lui avant qu'il ne se lève, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante de rage mal contenue :

_ Non…Tu…T'as dit « oui » ?

_ Je t'ai exposé la situation. Figure-toi que c'était ma tête écrasée sur le bureau en chêne massif ou toi, vivant et puissant, à mes côtés. Et nous ne croupirons plus ici une fois que tu seras comme moi…

Grimmjow se leva précipitamment pour tourner devant Ichigo comme un fauve en cage. Il détestait ça ! Il haïssait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, à quel moment, pour qui, sans lui laisser la moindre liberté. Son existence elle-même était liée à son soulèvement, à sa force de caractère. Et ce que venait de dire Ichigo le frappa alors. Il plissa les yeux pour observer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il siffla :

- Et si on n'est pas...

- J'ai un allié de taille. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir pour le moment. Et oui, nous ne sommes sur écoute.

Le bleuté ne cacha pas sa méfiance à son égard. Et Dieu, qu'Ichigo avait mal que l'homme qu'il aimait ne le croie pas. Ne le croie plus...Il eut un sourire amer : c'était sa faute, il ne pouvait en aucun cas en vouloir à Grimmjow...même si lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilités dans cette affaire. Cependant, ce ne fut pas pour une réplique cinglante que Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche :

- Et ça consiste en quoi cette "transformation" ?

Ichigo fut surpris. Il s'attendait à une crise de nerfs, à une panthère ivre de colère face à lui qu'il aurait dû maîtriser mais non. Le bleuté avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et soutenait son regard, droit et plus sérieux que jamais. On aurait presque dit...qu'il ne rechignait pas à la transformation ! Les prunelles électriques le transperçaient comme un harpon et lui donnaient la chair de poule. Grimmjow s'était étoffé. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ses propres yeux...

Il baissa le regard soudainement, sentant un très léger rougissement affluer sur ses pommettes. Il reprit :

- Tu ne seras plus humain, Grimmjow. Je te le dis parce que t'as pas l'air de te rendre compte.

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour planter son regard ambré dans les yeux aigue-marine :

- Tu seras une abomination. La Nature ne nous a pas créés ainsi dès le départ. Tu deviendrais comme moi : un humain déchu. Et qui plus est : ta puissance ne pourrait te servir qu'à assouvir les moindres volontés d'Aizen. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça pour toi. Mais...après ta transformation, tu seras assez puissant pour m'aider dans ma rébellion...Dans "notre" rébellion.

Grimmjow ne bougeait pas. Ichigo n'avait pas dit "si tu survis" mais bien "tu survivras". Autrefois, Grimmjow avait été un guerrier. Le chef des clans de Karakura, respecté et craint. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lui vole cette place, lui, un aveugle. Un handicapé de la société. Et son humiliation s'était gravée dans ses os : dans sa moelle. Il s'était juré qu'un jour, il redeviendrait fort. Il avait consacré ce temps précieux à la protection de l'être dont il était tombé amoureux...pour être trahi. Et tout ce temps, de joie, certes, avait été perdu. Il était devenu faible, son coeur s'était attendri et aujourd'hui, il en était à se dire que si pour reconquérir cette puissance et ce pouvoir il devait laisser derrière lui son humanité : il en payerai le prix. La transformation ne lui faisait pas peur comme elle avait terrifié Ichigo : elle lui ouvrait des chemins de liberté et de renaissance. Oui, il allait renaître.

Comme un serpent après la mue.

Mais Ichigo continuait :

- En parlant aux autres, je devrais réussir à les mettre de notre côté. Peut-être pas tous, mais du moins, quelques uns.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Sa colère s'était métamorphosée en curiosité. Il s'avança du lit et se rassir à côté d'Ichigo. Se concentrant sur "les autres". Et il jubila intérieurement quand le regard du rouquin glissa sur son corps et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, rougissant... comme une tomate (^^ et non : pas comme une fraise...).

- C'qui "les autres" ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui bafouilla tant bien que mal :

- Ai...Aizen a...Enfin : je suis le premier né, quoi mais...enfin...je suis pas le seul ! Nous avons deux ordres : un ordre de naissance et un ordre de puissance. Je suis le "modèle de base" en temps que premier né. Mes attributions sont banales comparées à certaines de mes camarades. Mon corps, chaque parcelle de mon anatomie est une arme, de ma tête à mes orteils : ils m'ont greffé des lames, des explosifs, des poisons, des balles...j'en passe. Lors de l'intervention, ils m'ont enlevé les trois quarts de mes nerfs. Ne me demande pas comment ils ont faits : je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que je ne ressens aucune douleur physique à part si elle était trop importante. Je possède une faculté de régénération rapide. Presque immédiate. Et je suis, sur l'échelle de puissance, le numéro 2.

- Le deuxième plus fort, avança Grimmjow.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Ichigo hocha tout de même la tête. Il eut un sourire caustique :

- Aizen dit que nous sommes tous une famille et que nous devons nous considérer comme des frères et soeurs...Mais nous n'avons rien en commun.

- Qui est au-dessus de toi ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Aizen et ses "acolytes". Gin Ichimaru et Tôsen Kaname. Personne ne sait d'où ils se sont connus mais ils sont très proches. Il n'y a, pour le moment, aucun nouveau né numéro 1.

Il vit Grimmjow faire une grimace. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

- Pas comme ça ! Aizen se réserve Ulquiorra pour ce genre de choses...

- Ulquiorra ?

Ichigo acquiesça :

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, le quatrième né et aussi le quatrième plus puissant. On ne le voit que très rarement. Aizen l'utilise pour accomplir les taches à l'étranger, les négociations...et d'autres choses pas très catholiques avec lui. Tu me comprends. Il a un charisme incroyable à ce qu'il parlait. Il représente l'organisation dans ses moindres actions. Aizen ne se montre jamais. C'est sa façon à lui de se faire craindre : l'anonymat.

- Et donc ? Fais-moi la présentation de toute ta p'tite famille.

Ichigo allait lui répondre de manière peu polie quand il vit le regard malicieux de Grimmjow qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il préféra pousser un soupir, non sans laisser échapper un sourire en coin :

- Tia Hallibel. La sixième née et aussi la troisième en puissance. Elle commande à l'eau.

Ichigo dut se retenir d'exploser de rire devant la figure hagarde de Grimmjow. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup à rattraper :

- Ouais...Chacun, nous avons une aptitude différente et un surnom différent. Tia contrôle l'un des quatre éléments et est surnommée "le requin". Je suis, pour exemple, le premier né et aussi le deuxième plus puissant. On me surnomme "l'arsenal". Et ma capacité...

Il se tut, observa l'homme en face de lui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il l'avait déjà dit mais voulait le répéter. Grimmjow n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte. Est-ce qu'il le rejetterait ? Est-ce qu'il serait...dégoûté ? C'est pour cette raison même qu'il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mon corps est une arme à lui seul. Ma peau reste organique mais le reste...je n'ai plus grand-chose d'humain. Ne me demande pas comment ils ont fait. Je sais seulement qu'ils ont exaucés mon souhait de départ : ne plus être aveugle, pour te mériter enfin. Mon anatomie entière est constituée de mines, bombes, lames, balles, canons...j'en passe...

Il continua d'observer le beau visage en face de lui, attendant une réaction...mais rien ne vint. Le visage de Grimmjow restait tourné vers lui, impassible, attendant la suite. Il s'attendait à un rejet immédiat. Mais rien ne semblait changer. Et il se souvint. Il se rappela que même aveugle, Grimmjow l'avait aimé et soutenu et que jamais il ne l'avait lâché...jusqu'à cette rupture étrange qui avait été le commencement de tous leurs ennuis.

- Bah quoi ? Tu continues pas ?

- Ah...Oui...Après mon intervention chirurgicale, les médecins d'Aizen étaient peut-être trop confiants en leurs capacités. Le deuxième né se nomme Arloniro Alulieri. Il est le neuvième plus puissant. Il est surnommé "le vorace". Il s'occupe des interrogatoires de nos proies et a pour mission de les faire avouer...et de faire disparaître ensuite leurs corps. De nous tous, il est celui qui n'a plus rien d'humain. La monstruosité de son apparence terrorise le plus souvent les interrogés et il n'a pas à s'amuser de ses "jouets". Une fois qu'ils ont avoué (ce qu'ils font toujours), Arloniro les dévore.

Grimmjow eut un hoquet d'effroi.

- Q-QUOI ?!

- Son surnom est "le vorace", Grimm. Il se nourrit de chair humaine : c'est sa source d'énergie. Nous nous arrangeons tout de même pour les personnes interrogées soient belles et bien mortes lorsqu'il s'en occupe mais...il peut y avoir un dérapage.

Le bleuté ne put retenir un rictus dégoûté : mais où était-il tombé ?!

- Et Aizen...il...

- Non. Il est normal. Lui seul, avec ses acolytes, peuvent ainsi jouir de la vie mondaine du dehors. Car Aizen ne dirige pas que cette "société". Il est une personne très influente dans divers domaines.

- Mais...toi ? Tu ne peux pas sortir ?

Ichigo baissa le regard.

- Si, évidemment. Mais nous sommes limités à 2 jours hors de nos quartiers par semaine. Le reste de notre temps, nous avons pour obligation de suivre un régime alimentaire strict et un entraînement physique spécial afin de rester au top. Nous sommes ce que l'on pourrait appeler "les mains sales" d'Aizen. Tout ce qu'il ne peut accomplir sans se souiller les mains, c'est notre job. Nous ne sortons ensuite de la structure que pour nos missions. Je suis désolé.

Grimmjow fronça d'abord les sourcils. Puis comprit. Cet Enfer que décrivait Ichigo, il allait bientôt en faire partie. Et il serait trop tard. Toutefois, il voulait écouter Ichigo et non pas essayer de le tuer. Sa passion envers le rouquin devenait une sorte de haine qui le gangrénait. L'amour haineux.

- Le troisième né est Szayel Apporo Grantz. Lui aussi est un peu...spécial. Il est le huitième plus puissant. Et on l'appelle "le savant". Il est en quelque sorte le génie du Mal. Il s'occupe avec les autres médecins d'Aizen de la recherche ainsi que de la création de nouveaux êtres tels que nous. Selon la réussite de ses travaux, ils deviendront comme nous et feront partis du top 10 d'Aizen en matière de combattants ou seront nos assistants. Je n'ai pas pour le moment. Cela m'amène à te parler de Nnoitra. C'est celui qui...

- Qui m'a sorti de la cellule, coupa Grimmjow. Ouais, je sais, Aizen a dit son nom. C'est une véritable enflure ce mec !

- Il est celui qui, parmi nous tous, est le moins apprécié. Il est le cinquième né et aussi le cinquième plus puissant. On l'appelle "le fier". Sa capacité principale est vraiment spéciale. Il possède en lui un..."truc" qui fait que tout ce qu'il touche (quand il le veut), devient une arme. Il peut donc s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Un peigne, de la vaisselle : n'importe quoi ! On dit qu'il a réussi à tuer 10 hommes avec une peluche transformée par son pouvoir. Il a comme assistant un nouveau né d'il y a un mois : Tesla. On connaît pas encore ses facultés. Il est très réservé, discret et ne jure que par son "Nnoitra-sama" mais on...

Il se tut. En face de lui, Grimmjow semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Ses yeux bleus électriques pétillaient de malice. Ichigo prit un air renfrogné :

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de dire que ce mec se battait...avec des peluches ?

- Bah ouais.

Et Grimmjow se roula sur le matelas, se tenant les côtes :

- BWAHAHAHAHA ! Bordel : c'est énorme !

Mais Grimmjow était bien trop mort de rire pour remarquer le regard fiévreux du rouquin glisser sur lui. Depuis quand Ichigo ne l'avait-il pas vu rire comme ça ? Depuis...depuis trop longtemps. Si les prunelles bleues étaient un ciel où l'on se perdait, son rire était un chant d'oiseaux après une tempête. Il vous redonnait espoir. Ses lèvres étaient relevées sur ses dents blanches et ses quatre longues canines de prédateur. Aizen lui avait donné des vêtements propres. Un jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir muni d'un col en V qui permettait à l'oeil gourmand d'Ichigo de se rassasier du haut de ses pectoraux ô combien musclés. Miam ! Son haut, alors qu'il riait, s'était ainsi relevé sur le bas de ses abdos, découvrant le bouton qui maintenait son pantalon fermé. Dieu ce qu'Ichigo aurait voulu l'ouvrir avec sa bouche, tâter la bosse sous la braguette pour enfin se délecter de...

- Hey : tu me mates ou je rêve là ?

La voix rauque et grave de son interlocuteur sortit Ichigo de ses profonds désirs comme un coup de fouet :

- Q-Quoi ? Ah...euh...mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'ima...

- C'est bon, c'est bon : pas la peine de dépenser ta salive en salade ! Bref : tu finis ou pas ?

- O-Oui...Euh...Il n'y a pas de "n°6" pour le moment. Ni de n°7. Ni de n°10. Ni de n°1. Les places sont encore à compléter.

- Avec des PGM ou des êtres créés par le fou furieux ? demanda Grimmjow ayant repris son sérieux.

- PGM ?

- Ouaip. Pigeons Génétiquement Modifiés. Comme toi quoi.

Une veine apparut sur le front d'Ichigo qui se surprit à avoir bavé sur ce mec quelques instants auparavant et qui le rabaissait maintenant au stade de ces oiseaux à cervelle plus petite qu'un pois qui s'amusaient à chier sur les bâtiments et à glousser toute la journée.

- Teme...gronda Ichigo.

- On s'calme, Ichi. J'pense qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu méritais bien une petite insulte, nan ?

Le jeune homme le lorgna avant de pousser un long soupir. Il avait raison et ça le mettait fortement en rogne. Mais Grimmjow essayait de se détendre. Etrangement, parler avec Ichigo avait rallumé une flamme en lui. Il n'avait plus cette irrépressible envie de meurtre quand il le voyait. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait revivre cette joie, ce bonheur qu'il avait vécu dans ce passé lointain avec Ichigo. Il voulait renaître.

Phénix.

Et soudain, cet instant fut brisé. Par un être.

- Salut ! Alors, Grimmjow ? On a eu le temps de t'expliquer ?

- Arloniro...murmura Ichigo.

Grimmjow fut parcouru d'un frisson d'aversion. Ce n'était pas un homme en face de lui mais un de ces êtres dont Ichigo lui avait parlé. Il portait, tout comme Ichigo, un costume. Son corps était celui d'un humain mais sa tête n'était qu'un bocal étiré sur le haut où nageait deux sphères difformes et immondes. C'était elles qui parlaient, l'une ayant une vix de femme et l'aute une voix d'homme, leurs deux timbres se mêlant sur les mêmes paroles. Il était comme le roux l'avait décrit : monstrueux.

- On...On va dire ça...grogna le bleuté sur la défensive.

- Biiiiien ! Tu vas donc me suivre. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ta_ métamorphose_, ta_ transformation_, ton _éveil_ !

Il semblait surexcité. Ichigo ne put empêcher un frisson lui parcourirl'échine. Il avait naïvement cru qu'Aizen lui laisserait plus de temps. Ils se levèrent du matelas et échangèrent un regard :

- Je te suis, Grimm.

- Tu m'le dois bien !

Son ton avait celui du reproche mais il souriait gentiment. Un simple sourire qu'il était trop rare de trouver sur le visage de Grimmjow.

- Ouais.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Et Grimmjow tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le léger tremblement de ses mains...

* * *

**"L'amour au désespoir ne voit rien d'impossible..."**

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre ! Maintenant, reviews, siouplaît et on se revoit au chapitre...6 je crois ? ^^**


End file.
